22 Degrees Halo
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: Modern AU. He was popular, genius and a fighter but he was my stalker. The moment, he confessed his love to me and I fell for him together with my life that turned upside down. He has the secret that the world wants and I was between that secret. His goal was me all along. To find me. Deidara Fem and other characters. Rated T
1. Scars

22 Degrees Halo

101010101

Deidara POV

Deidara Taiga. I was a girl who rather do art and listen to music than become a popular girl. I got brains but I was a wreck. Emotional and physical wreck. I was severely bullied in middle school and about to start 2nd year high school this moment.

I sighed. My freshman year is the worst year ever.

I was wearing a black sweat shirt, blue skinny jeans and converse shoes. My hair was a long blonde, my left bangs covers my baby left blue eyes. I had a curvy body and long legs but I prefers to hide it with sweater and jeans, I am not that confident to wear shorts or even skirts. Plus, my chest is making me more conscious than I already am. It was rather oddly large than the other students. For me, I looked like a whore with D size breast. I looked mylsef once again in the rear mirror in my car. I look okay but sad smile only expressed this. If only my dad can understand me.

My car wasn't that expensive as the popular kids have. I don't have a Ferrari or BMW but I got a black pickup truck. I loved my pickup truck. I could easily go to a hill one night and watch the stars at the back with a player on my side, playing my favorite music until I get sleepy and go home. I loved those days when I can do that.

The bell rang and it was the cue to get out of the truck. I grab her blue duffle bag and slang it in my shoulder. I got out and walked into the entrance door with others.

English.

It's not very amusing to attend English at all but I wanted to meet my English teacher. Maybe she or he? Maybe she or he is a terror teacher? Or a nice one? I would like a nice teacher.

I scanned the room quickly as possible before the students would take over. I saw a red head boy in a corner near the window. He was looking at it as if he was really bored but I snapped as the students come inside hovering in to get seats. I sat in the front of the boy who was gazing at the window. I didn't dare to look at him long so I didn't really know what he looks like. My hands started to tremble and sweaty as more students come inside the room, whistling over me or talking about me. I hate when boys do it. What am I a DOG?

I took a sharp breath, calming herself. "_Breath. They are just people. People won't bite. I think_." I thought, telling herself to calm down.

I sighed as I crossed my arms and buried my face in the desk. I hate it when I have panic attacks. I keep telling myself to shut off the pain. My chest feels a sharp pain but I choose to ignore it.

The final bell rang.

The door opened as all of us stood. The English teacher was rather a male. He had a messy silver hair, his face was covered by a mask and he was holding a mug with a 'Student's Tears' caption written on it. The aura of the classroom suddenly intense as the moment he entered. He was rather very gloomy for first day of class and glared every each one of us as if our souls will pay for the punishments.

"You may sit." We did.

He once again, scanned the room. He put his mug on the desk and sat in his chair. He pulled out the attendance sheet and looked at us once more. The room was silent, no one dared to talk at all. Neither do I. I was new in this school and I can't afford to get scold in my first day.

The teacher tossed the attendance sheet in the table and stood up.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. As you know, I am your English teacher for this year." He scanned the room once more. He walked around the student's desk, giving unusual sensation.

"Some of you are new in this school. Some of you don't but I don't really care." He added. "But I am no ordinary teacher. I will not let you graduate unless.."

I scowled.

"You pass my test. In this school or even the seniors if you ask them, take my class very seriously or just drop it."

Everyone else whimpered.

Suddenly, a sound of a moving chair roared inside the room, turning our attention in a certain red head. His face was expressionless. He had red hair locks, chocolate eyes, and porcelain like face. He was gorgeous. Everyone started to whisper as Kakashi raised his eye brows in annoyance.

"Mr. Akasuna. What a surprise. You have attended my subject today."

"It's the first day." He arrogantly said. "But nothing interest me today. I'm going out."

Before Kakashi was able to protest, The boy named Akasuna already in a run outside.

Kakashi simply sighed. "Let us begin the lesson for today."

The rest of the day was rather convenient for me as I skillfully avoided all possible bullies I could encounter in every certain subject. Every time the bell rang, I would go and ran for it just to get to class, avoiding any suspicious looking people or bitches and jocks. I was still wondering who was Akasuna in this school because every time I pass by, I couldn't help to hear people talking about him. Somewhere really mad about him and his arrogance, also some were really like him. I mean, he have a fan girl club! I swear I saw one girl with his name written in her shirt.

I knew I can survive this day until a certain subject I need to take to.

Art.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I am your art teacher for the rest of the year." She said, warmly. I already liked Ms. Kurenai. I smiled at her as she smiled back.

She was fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

"Everyone you are all free to pick a spot for this class."

We all did. I pick the spot in the middle so I can easily see the subjects. I took a quick scan around the room. It was covered with red and yellow walls with vines as decoration, quartz tiles in the floor and a lot of cabinets. The back center of the wall was a painting of a blonde, holding a open leather book. She was wearing a black cloak with red and white cloud. The concept had a lonely messages to the viewers. Who paint this? It was oddly familiar but the painting was rather amazing.

I would like to start class by measuring your sk-" Ms. Kurenai was cut off by the door slamming. Everyone's attention was driven by the familiar red head who was carrying a sketch pad with him. I expect Ms. Kurenai would be either scolding him or shouting at him but she smiled.

"Mr. Akasuna! I am glad you attended my class today." She said, happily.

_Seriously, who is this Akasuna in this school? Is he even the son owner? Like he can go anywhere he wanted to go. _My eyebrow twitch.

Akasuna nodded it off and walk into the room. Everyone's eyes was on him. As he walk, he was going to my direction. He stops in front of my desk and look at me, coldly. The aura was fierce and cold. His eyes were like daggers that is into me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Move." He said, coldly.

"Excuse me..un?" I asked, questionably.

"That's my spot." He replied. "Move it before I kill you." He threaten.

My body started sending me chills, indicating nobody fucks with this guy and he is dangerous. I didn't move. My body stiffened and it just froze in the spot. I don't know what to do. This guy is the talk of the school and what am I? I tried to talk but I would end up getting in trouble. I love this spot and the subject but this guy is just ruined it.

"Ms. Taiga. There is no reason for you to move." Ms. Kurenai said, calmly. "Mr. Akasuna, that is not how you treat a new student especially a young lady."

I swear I saw Akasuna smirked at me. His eyes was still sending me daggers of cold chills.

"No wonder." He said, care freely.

"No..w-w-wonder what, un?" I stutter and my voice was croak in nervousness. I swear, I will not talk to him this day and for the rest of my years in this school.

He didn't reply. He sat next to me and his attention was into Ms. Kurenai who sighed in relief.

"So, as we start our class. I have this with me." Ms. Kurenai paused as she took a bouquet of flowers in a old looking vase. "I want you to sketch this bouquet of flowers for this today's activity."

I started.

I took my pencil and sketch pad then started to sketch. I could hear people whispering my last name, saying I was a bitch on sitting on Akasuna's spot and some more crap. After 30 minutes, Ms. Kurenai left for some business. Suddenly everyone surrounded me. All of them were girls. Correction fan girls.

"Why are you sitting in that chair?" One girl asked.

I started to tremble. Not this again. My hands began to sweat and I couldn't hide that I was trembling. I tried to breath so I can reply but no words left in my mouth.

"Hello!? Taiga to earth? You even there?" The other girl said as she smack my head. "Stupid bitch."

I had to stay silent. I can't talk at all if I even talk I would get into trouble. I looked down into my lap and didn't make a single sound. They keep smacking me, calling me names and tagging my shirt. I just wanted to scream so much right now but they are so many. I was surrounded. I shouldn't fight if I do my dad will be called and I don't want that to happen at all.

One girl grab my sketch pad and tear the page where I sketch Ms. Kurenia's bouquet of flowers. I can't handle this anymore. As everyone of the girls started to laugh I grab my bag and ran off.

I ran into the hallways and keep my eyes in the floor. I couldn't stand them anymore. What did I do to deserve these? I just sat on that bloody chair and my day just already ruined and it's THE FIRST DAY!

I compress my tears. I am not going to cry because of those pathetic little shits! I ran and ran until I arrived on the parking lot. I got up into my pickup truck and drive away from the school. I rummage my trunk and assuming to find one of my favorite songs. As soon as I found it, I took it and fed it up on the player. I hit the play button and let the music feel my mind.

This time I couldn't shut it off.

My mind can't shut all those painful memories.

My eyes blurry. Shit, I got dirt in my eyes.

Tears ran into my cheeks. Ah fuck, my eyes got irritated.

My chest started to hurt. I hate people.

My hands tremble in fear. Fucking music and this feels. Freaking feels.

I keep asking myself why. Why would they do this kinds of things to me? Is it my fault to become naive? Ignorant in the place I belong?

I keep my focus on driving as my tears ran dry and the music stop. Just keep on driving, watching the road change into something very unfamiliar. The place become a forest surrounded with tall tress, air got fresher, and the atmosphere was refreshing.

I pull off in the parking lot and looked around. I don't remember anything in this part of the city.

I sighed. As long as it's silent I would be very happy.

I grab my duffle bag and lock my pick up truck. I walk around, exploring the new place. What's the name of this place anyways. I shook my head. Well, as long as I like it I wouldn't be unreasonable to explore.

Couple of minutes later...

I walk into this park. It was rather very beautiful park that was near in a nature reserve. I didn't even know there's a nature reserve around the area. I looked around. Some kids were playing outside not like the ones like me that spends time hiding in the room.

I found this spot under the giant tree that looks magnificent. I sat down and smiled. I looked around. There were jungle bars, slides and see-saw with children playing with it. A group of boys in a sand box, tried to make a sand castle and everyone was having a good time. The grass was greener than the once I saw, trees sway in the air and it was rather an enjoyable view.

I opened my duffle bag and rummage my stuff for my sketch pad.

Realization struck.

I left it in the art room.

I mentally slap myself.

Damn it.

I grunted in disbelief.

I rummage my stuff once again and took a small leather bag with clay in it. Besides from painting, I also do sculpting with clay. But my hobby with sculpting with clay has a twist in it. I mold the lump of clay and making a bird figure.

I smiled. I think I was improving. I toss the bird clay in the air and it exploded. Rainbow colored powder formed in the air.

"Wow!" I scrambled in my feet as a heard a small voice beside me. It was child.

I sighed in relief.

"Can you make me one of those?" The child asked.

She was small girl with blonde hair tied up in pony tail, she has this bright smile written in her face and wide blue glittering eyes. She has was wearing a sundress which look really cute on her.

"Err..." I muttered.

"Can you?" She muttered back.

I grab my things and about to run but the girl keep on following me. I am not really good with kids. In fact, every kid in my neighborhood hates me! I don't even know why!

"Hello! I'll shout if you don't stop!" She insisted.

I stop my tracks and scowled.

"Please! Please! Can you make one of those again?!" Her eyes widened. She had this puppy eyes mode and look at me like a lost puppy. Damn. Damn.

I shrugged. "Alright...un."

She smiled widely. "Yehey!" She jump back and forth and tug my shirt.

"Do it again! Please!"

"Okay but stand back, un." I warned her and she did without hesitation. I took a lump pf clay and mold it into three bird figure as the kid watch me. I toss it up high and it exploded. It formed into a rainbow pattern, spraying in every direction. I really sometimes need to fix the direction of the powder.

I stared at the child as she stared back.

"OMG! It's so cool! Can you do it again, please?!" She once more insisted.

"Sorry kid, I'm out of clay, un." I replied.

She pouted. Oh god, this child is so cute.

"How did you do it anyways?" She asks as she sat beside me.

"It's a secret, un." I couldn't help to say so.

She pouted once again but returned to smile again. "You really look sad."

"Sad?" I asked. "Me,un?"

"Yeah, when you walk in the tree, you really look like you just cried." She explained.

I force myself to smile at the child. I reflected myself to her when I was young. I think I was really happy in those times.

"So, what's your name?" She asked as she put her head in my lap. I was surprise. This kid trust me so quickly.

"Deidara." I had to reply.

"Lucy."

"It's a nice name, un."

"Yours too."

"Thank you."

"So, where do you live?"

"I don't really know where I am today, un."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Well, this place calls Plain view's town. It's just 30 minutes from the city."

I nodded.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" She asked me once again. Really, I really like this kid.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to see more of those magic you do."

I couldn't help but to chuckle. "Lucy, those aren't magic un."

"They aren't? Then what are they?"

"It's a secret." She'll know someday.

12121212

I drive away from Plainview town and didn't ran in any traffic in the city. The time, I arrive at the house my dad was already at the coach, waiting for me.

"The school called." He said, coldly.

I winced and shivered in fear. My dad was a work alcoholic man, when he got free time he would spend it drinking instead of talking to me or do something else. He really need a hobby.

I looked at my dad. He was in his middle age. His hair was black unlike mine but I got his blue eyes. But his eyes locked on me, he stared at me coldly.

"Answer. me." He said as his voice had this threatening tone.

I stiffened.

In instant a lamp flew into my direction and hit me in the chest. I crouch in pain. The lamp shattered into pieces and glass went flying thru my skin. I closed my eyes in pain. Oh god, it hurts so fucking bad. My dad stood up and grab me by the hair.

"Why aren't you in school, you worthless trash?" He said as slammed me in the wall. He punch my stomach and I gasped. He was still not satisfied and choke me in the throat . I can't breathe but I didn't fought him at all. I wasn't afraid anymore. He was my greatest fear. My own father. I couldn't help to look at his face as my vision slowly blurred.

He was really angry at me. His eyes looked nothing but anger. No place for forgiveness. I gave him a small smile.

"Just...kill..me...already.." Those are the words left in my mouth. I'm not afraid of dying especially with the man who raised me. Every day with this kind of treatment was like a daily basis to me.

He suddenly let go of my throat and I choked. I struggle to control my tears and breath at the same time. I am not going to cry in front of him. His just going to call me weak.

As I coughed, I somehow quickly recovered. I struggle myself to stand up and glare at him. Both blue eyes met. He glared back. "Go. to. Your. room." He commanded.

I did. I ran as fast as I can and slam the door behind me.

I am not going to cry. I keep telling myself. I try to shut up my thoughts. I want to shut it so much.

My chest hurts once again but I ignored it. I crawled under the bed and took a small box. It contains a lot of papers but I just threw it in the trash can.

I took a blade and stared at it. I hold it between my fingers and sat in the corner. I took the papers in the ground and read it.

_"The things I have been longing for are just nothing but dreams."_

I wanted to let this screams get out of me. Let the pain consume me. Even though it's just little by little.

Just a small space of relief.

_Slit._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Author's note: Do not own Naruto.

People in fanfiction is scary

Author's words:

I'm going to cut this part because it's way too long. Is it a cliff hanger?

Sorry.

Thanks for those who warned me about the copyright problems.

I'm really sorry I forgot to put the copyright thingy.

PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU.

REVIEW.

JUST REVIEW.

TELL ME IDEAS.

THANK YOU!


	2. Strangers

22 Degrees Halo

**Author's note: I think there might be a small OOC ness because it's gender switch**

Chapter 2: Strangers

_"Fear does not stop death. It stops life" _

_ -Tumblr_

_._

_._

Deidara POV

I once again cried until I fell asleep but I was woken up by my phone vibrating. I looked up at the screen and got blinded by the sudden light. I hissed in pain.

I opened my eyes once again and look at the screen.

_Unknown Number._

I was too sleepy to think what to do and I press the green button. The room was really dark and the moon shines across my bed. Whoever this guy was, he/she have three seconds to tell me why they wake me up in this kind of hour.

"Hello, un?" I said at the receiver. My voice was still croak from crying. I coughed a bit to adjust my croaky voice.

No reply.

I looked at the clock on the side of my bed.

12:00 am

Bullshit. Who would call this kind of hour?!

I realize. No one knew my number except my dad and his sleeping downstairs. I don't have friends in school. A prank?

"Hello?" I said once again but no reply. "Okay, I'm hanging up, un!"

"_Wait_!" I heard a man shout.

So it's a man. I will find you and I will kill you. Lolz.

"Where did you find this number, un?" I replied with great suspicion with my voice. My voice was still croaky and my throat hurts. Damn, I hate crying.

"Your voice is croaky, are you crying?" The dude in the line said.

"It's none of your business, un."

"You know, you can talk to your friends about your problem."

A couple of seconds of silence.

"I don't have friends, un." I replied as my tears ran in my cheeks once again. I tried not to sob loudly, he might hear it in the other line. I covered my mouth so he won't hear a thing. My chest started to hurt once again. I couldn't handle it anymore. Everything hurts.

The phone was silent for a while as the moment I cried silently.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. His voice was suddenly warm and concern. Why am I even crying? Damn it, me! Stop it!

"Since I'm the only one talking to you right now..."He paused for a moment. "I would like to listen."

I didn't reply. Who is this person? Suddenly waking me up in my slumber and called up in the middle of the night and saying he wants to know why am I crying? What is he suicide hotline? I wipe my tears with my shirt and breath for a little. I exhaled and inhaled the night air in my room. Even though, my room is very messy, it witness a lot of secrets and different things in my life."Is it about a lover?"

"Why do you even give a damn about me, un?" I asked, questionably.

"So it's school, isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, it's school."

I didn't reply. Who is this bastard? It's not his business and he talks like he already knows my situation. I didn't really want to talk my problem to this stranger but I didn't want to hang up either. Damn it, mind.

"You know you can tell me." He insisted.

"Why would I tell you my problem? What are you a god damn suicide hotline? I didn't even know your name, un." I shouted at the phone but it was not enough to make wake my father.

"Call me Richie."

"Why, un?"

"You ask. I answer. Now, what's yours?"

I think for a second. "That's not your real name, isn't?"

"It's not my real name. So, you can't leave me hanging for some fake name you may come up."

"Iwa. Call me that, un."

"Agreed."

Another silence...

"Tell me your story." He once more insisted. His voice was suddenly have a tone of curiosity and desperation.

"I'm not that desperate for the suicide wrong number hotline, you bastard, un."

"It's just a story."

"So, it's mean you want me to lie, un?"

"Not exactly. " A pause. "But a story can help."

"No. I'm not telling."

I could hear a loud sighed in the other line. I couple of muttering sounds and he breath in the receiver.

"Let's play a relate game." He offered.

"Relate game?"

"Tell me something like a story and we might relate at each other." He sounds so interesting all the sudden. I couldn't help to be more curios than I already was. A lot of questions was still unanswered for me but I'm not really paying attention on it.

"Well, it's sounds interesting, un."

I heard him chuckle. "Alright, I'll be the first." A short pause. "Have you ever fell in love with this girl but you only love her in a far?" He said, he sound all the sudden sad than the warm carefree voice he had a while ago.

I thought his question for a bit of second.

"Actually, I haven't fell in love with anyone yet." I swear I could hear a huge disbelief voice.

"What?" He started to laugh a loud.

"Prfft!" He tried to compress his laughter but he failed, miserably.

"Excuse me, but I find it offensive laughing at me. I'm not a laughing stock you know, un." The line went silent for a while.

"Sorry." Another short pause. "How about a crush?"

"No."

"Puppy love?"

"No." Oh god where is this conversation going to.

"Childhood crush?"

"No."

"Teen crush?"

"For the last time. No."

A pause.

He laughed once more. "You have to be kidding me?"

"I, sir am not joking, un." I didn't really have this kind of interest on having a lover since every school I move in hates me. Everyone and that includes the teachers. "Sorry, I can't relate in your story." Somehow I was guilty.

"Damn." I heard him hissed. "Your turn."

Oh, right. Why am I participating in this one again? Whatever.

"Uh..." I paused for a moment and think of it. "I was bullied in school, un." I once again paused. "It's just.." My heart feels it's going to be crush in tiny pieces. Man, I hate when this happens every time. Why do I feel so worthless? This time I didn't stop myself from sobbing loudly. I didn't expect it to be this much. Tears rolls in my eyes once more.

"I didn't really got bullied." He replied. Wow, very helpful. "But I wanted to stand up for them when someone got bullied in front of me.

I somehow manage to smile. Someone actually thought about that but it's high school. You'll die if you can't survive in the battle of the fittest. The misfit toys are always beaten to be forgotten and the most beautiful toys are the mostly chosen ones.

"I feel worthless." He continued.

I didn't reply. I was in shock.

"I think you need to sleep." He said after another long silence and me constantly sobbing. I looked on the clock near my lamp shade.

1:00 am

I didn't expect our talk would be that hour long.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied.

"Can I text you some time?"

"Sure, un."

"Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me, Richie." Yep, I remember the fake name he gave me. I did actually pay attention.

He chuckled. "I just wanted to call someone."

"So, this mean. You just hit random numbers?" I didn't really expect that one.

"Kind off. Sorry, I interrupted."

"It's nothing." I chuckled.

"Goodnight Iwa." He said as he yawn.

"God night, Richie."

The rest of the night, I fell asleep. I didn't have any nightmares or sudden jerk back but when I woke up. I found myself looking at the ceiling and actually didn't need a sleeping pill to make me sleep. My eyes was somehow groggy but it didn't mind. I actually had a good short sleep. For the first time, I feel I had a real friend to talk to that doesn't point out my insecurities even thought I don't know him.

I looked at the clock. Damn it was 7:00 am. I need to get to shower since the school starts in 8:00 am and I can't get late.

I got out of my unmade bed and rush into the shower. I twist the knob of the shower and let the warm water take over me. My hair was really sticky and same was my skin. I suddenly hissed in pain. I looked at my arm. I turn off the shower and walk in the mirror, naked. Marks was in my whole arm until my shoulder. There's a lot in my thighs too and the stomach. I got a bruises in my throat and my back. The marks were still red and the bruises was still purple, it's still fresh from last night beating and hurting. I don't know what to think off anymore. I'm just tired of everything already. I keep on over thinking these last days because I just got a new school for my 2nd year. My mind won't stop making flash backs on my memories in my previous high school.

I looked at my chest. I had a large scar in my left part of my chest. It wasn't from an accident but I was born with it. My dad said it was the cause of my mother's death. I couldn't help but to sigh. I walk back into the shower, turn on the shower and sat in the corner, letting the warm water take over me once again.

I took a long sleeve shirt with a Pierce the Veil logo in the front. I wear my usual skinny jeans and converse. I am the girl who likes to be in t shirts and jeans than skirts. It's very comfortable in that way. Once my hair dry, I tied it in pony tail style and left my left bang to cover my left eye. I looked myself in my mirror.

My eyes was groggy and my body looks really pale. I look unattractive. I look so ugly. I raise my shirt and I once again saw my marks. I'm a freak. A ugly. A weirdo. An pyromaniac. An misfit toy.

I got out of my room and ready for breakfast but as usual I don't eat any breakfast because there's no breakfast to be serve. My dad don't cook at all and prefer take outs. If we ever had food in our refrigerator, it would be full of take outs and beer. Mostly, beer. I brought extra clay for the kids in the Plainview, a new sketch pad because I was pretty sure I need one, and sleeping bag. I just sometimes brought sleeping bag with me. I slang my duffle bag in my shoulder and dumped it in the back of the truck.

I lock the house and got into my pickup truck. I glance at my house. It looked old. Very old. The paint was old, the roof looks like it was about to fall apart. The vines was sprouting everywhere in the wall, the plants were dead and the grass is taller than the last time I saw them. I sighed.

I got into the road and drive into the school. The city was not that traffic as it usually be. I push the play button of the radio and tuning every radio station I like but I didn't found anything. I turn it off and just concentrated in driving.

I arrived in the school. I sat in the driver's seat for a couple of minutes and planning what to do next. People might know me already especially those who are in the art class yesterday. Rumors really spread like a wild fire. I slightly opened the door. I'm over thinking again.

My stomach started to grumble. I looked at my wrist watch. 7: 45 am

I got out of my truck and lock it up. Slang my duffle bag in my shoulder. It's time to find a taco bell.

Taco Bell

After minutes of finding the nearest taco bell in my school. I ordered my usual food. The Burrito and large coke. I love burrito. I sat on the table and start eating until I notice a silver haired girl was looking at my direction. I hide my face. I don't really want to be notice at all. I took a large bite on the burrito. Damn, I love eating.

Suddenly someone sat in front of me. She was the girl with silver hair. Her long silver hair was perfectly slick back and neatly combed, she was wearing a long polo-sleeves with three unbutton- buttons and I could easily see her breast but it look like she don't mind. She was wearing skinny jeans as I am but she had a combat boots on. She look like a bad ass girl who look like she can beat up a guy into pulp. She also had this magenta eyes looking at me curiously. She had a choker in her neck and a silver necklace with a circle and inside was a triangle figure.

"You must be Taiga." She said as she put down her tray and sat down. She really had this curvy body and long slender legs. Every boy in the Taco bell was looking at her, drooling.

"Hello?" She repeated as I was cut in my train of thoughts. Damn you train of over thinking thoughts.

"I said, your Taiga Deidara right?" She said, as she leaned in her seat and examined me with her magnificent magenta eyes.

I didn't look at her and nodded.

"You don't talk that fucking much." She said with a serious tone.

I flinched. "A-and you are, un?"

"The name is Hidan Yu, second year student like you. Nice to fucking meet you." She swears a quite a lot.

I nodded. "H-how did you know my name, un?"

"The fucking school is talking about you and your little fucking stunt on sitting on Akasuna's favorite seat on his favorite subject. "

I froze. "W-what?" I knew it.

"That fucking bastard really need to stop having his fucking fan girl club." She looked at me, eyeing. "Yah, know what I fucking mean?"

I nervously nodded.

She gently tap my shoulder and laughed. "Dude, fucking relax for a bit. I don't bite." She said as she took a rather large bite on her 1/2 lb burrito.

"I just can't relax, un." My hands began to sweat, I was really nervous I couldn't stop thinking. Different thoughts swarm my mind.

"Of course." She care freely said. "It's Akasuna after all."

"Who is this Akasuna in the school, un?" I asked. I at least need to know who is the person going to bully me for the rest of my high school life.

Hidan raised her an eyebrow. She look surprise. She put down her burrito and sighed. "Well, how am I going to start." She paused for a moment. "Akasuna is the most popular boy in the shitty school since he was a freshman but man, that boy was an anti-social one. He didn't attend class that fucking much but still pass the fucking subjects! When he was freshman, the whole school fell in his charismatic, mysterious personality. He didn't talk much as I know it and even thought he talks it came out a cold one."

"He talked to me once." I muttered.

"Really? When?" She looked shock.

"Art class. He threaten to kill me, un."

Hidan laughed it off. I sighed. My head hurts and I didn't have any appetite to eat anything anymore. "What else?"

"Hm... What else..." He continued. "Akasuna is a member of Akatsuki and he was one of the most very respected people in that group."

"Akatsuki?" I asked. What the fuck is that? Oh good, now I swear a lot too.

"Akatsuki is basically the strongest gang in the whole city. They only take the strongest of the strongest fighters in the city and many tried to defeat that gang but ended up dead."

I trembled. Holy shit. What kind of world is that Akasuna in? HIs popular, a gangster and what next? One of the most dangerous fighters live in this cursed city?!

"Talk about yourself, bitch." Hidan exclaimed as she chewed the rest of her burrito.

"Do you really swear as much as like this?" I asked.

"Nah, it depends." She answered then glared. "Stop changing the fucking question and answer me."

"Me?"

"Duh, we can't just talk about Sasori no fucking bastard!"

"His name is Sasori? AS in Sasori Akasuna?"

"Yep." She leaned in her chair and looked at my burrito. "People call him Akasuna. "

"The people hates me." I suddenly said. I slap my mouth and looked at her. Shit!

She smiled. "I fucking like you."

"What? You like me? Why me?" I jolted out of my seat. "I'm probably going to be the most bullied student in the school and it's only my second day!" I breathe before turning around, the babbling me reappear but I am leaving. I hate to be rude sometimes. Suddenly, Hidan pulled my wrist and I suddenly sat down. She's strong.

"Fucking listen." She was serious. Unlike the carefree attitude she was a second ago. "Talk to me. Who are the people going to bully you in school?"

I flinched. Her aura suddenly intense and she had this scary glare that could melt me. "N-not really..un."

"I can smell lies, bitch." What are you a dog?

I looked at my lap, embarrass. "They are all girls..with Akasuna in their shirts."

I was sure she frowned. "Dude, can I have your burrito."

Say what? I pause for a moment. I don't have any appetite to eat anymore. "Sure."

She leaned forward. "You need to fucking chill. Relax."

"I can't." I stared at my half fill coke.

She took my burrito and started to eat it. I watch her with curiosity. She looked this sexy and she didn't worry about getting fat? "How about this." She said as she gulped the burrito she just ate. She put down the half and looked at me. "Treat me Taco bell in the rest of the year and I'll help you with your problem?"

"Why?"

"Nothing special." She continued to eat. "It's just fucking good, I don't have that money to have burrito's for fucking breakfast sometimes."

I watched her eat all the rest of the burrito left and I gaped. This girl doesn't know what burrito and Taco bell can do for her body despite she is pretty. The girl who is doesn't know the term diet.

She looked at me. "Don't get the wrong fucking idea. I just like you as a friend.'

I didn't reply. Too shock I guess. Me as a friend of this super hot chick eating burrito lady? Really? Her words sink to me slowly. This must be a joke.

"Look, I'm not fucking kidding at you at all. I like you because you look like you don't dress to impress anyone and it's really rare to see a girl that looked like their personalities like you." She took my half filled coke and drank it all. "Also, you're the only girl I saw eating in Burrito as breakfast meal."

"Like you?"

She nodded.

"Don't you have friends?"

"I have few but those fucking bastards are pretty busy for some quite time and I'm fucking bored." She sighed. "So, what? We have a fucking deal then?" She extended her hand.

"I think so." I shake her hand back and smiled.

"You look better." She complimented.

"I wish."

We stood up and I slang my bag in my shoulder then walk up with her. HOLY I just really made a friend like? I MADE A FRIENDS! Gosh. Calm down your senses, girl.

We got out of taco bell and walked into the streets. Everyone's eyes were in our direction. We walked with silence as we arrived at the gates. I could hear loud hissing at our direction, I walked up besides Hidan and stared at the ground. Oh, god. They hate me already. I took a quick glance on Hidan's face who was really smiling so creepy as ever. We entered the entrance door and Hidan walked me into the lockers. Don't she have class too?

"So, what class are you?" I tried to make a conversation once again.

"History."

"Mr. Asuma?"

She nodded. "I fucking hate that smoking weed bastard."

I giggled. She always came up with weird nicknames.

"You?"

"English."

"And I fucking suppose you belong in Kakashi the perverted teacher's class?"

"Yep."

"I fucking hate that guy and his mug."

"The student's tears?" I tried to compress my laughter. I also don't like that mug.

"Fucking yeah." She leaned at the lockers and glared on almost everyone who passed by. "That bastard tried to kill me with English textbooks. I fucking hate reading."

"I like to read."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky bitch."

" Lazy slut." I smiled.

She smiled back. We once again walked towards the English classroom. I keep on thinking how did Hidan know so much about Sasori? Is she a stalker? Or she likes him too? His attractive at all but his a dick. Almost women are attractive to dick, I mean the one who act so asshole all the time.

"How did you know so much about Akasuna?" I didn't like calling him Sasori. It didn't felt right as everyone called him Akasuna I must as well call him that so I could at least avoid trouble even Hidan is in my side. She's not always around. "Do you like him?" I added.

I looked on Hidan's face who burst in laughter.

I stared at her for a moment. "Did I say something wrong?"

She once again try to compressed her laughter and suddenly coughed. "No." She looked at me. "I hate him." She dead panned.

"What?"

"I know Sasori since we were freshmen." She coughed trying to get a breath. "First of fucking all, I don't like the midget."

I giggled. He called Sasori midget. I just couldn't stop laughing on that part.

"Second..." She continued. "I have a boyfriend."

"I raised an eyebrow. "Really? What type of men you like, anyways?"

She grunted. "Hm... I like men that are tall, muscular, tanned unlike me a pale shit, and sexy. Never forget sexy."

I laughed. "So basically you like big bad boys?"

"Fucking Exactly!"

We arrived at the English room and I find it very empty. I looked at my wrist watch, it was 3 minutes before class starts. Where the heck are the people? I looked back ad a lot of student really don't pass by the English room that much.

Suddenly, Hidan step in the room. "I hate this room." She hissed. "I hate English."

"I know you do." Once again, a thought bothered me. If Sasori is a member of a gang called Akatsuki. Why does Hidan know this so much about Akatsuki at all. I didn't even hear from the student's talking about Akatsuki or mentioned Akatsuki for some instance. Even the teacher don't mention them at me at all.

"I need to go." She said as she started to walk. "Asuma might get me a detention if I'll be late in his class. See you in lunch!"

"Wait..." I said and she stopped. She turned towards me with a questioning look. "How do you know this much about the gang called Akatsuki?"

This time she gave me a confuse look. "There are students that can fight for the school's top. They formed a gang that is called Akatsuki as I explained."

She raised her finger. In her left index finger had a ring which had a sign kanji. _Three._

"I'm a member of Akatsuki."

I froze and the first bell rang. Hidan disappeared in sudden crowded hallway.

121212

Hidan Yu is a member of a gang that is the top fighters of the school and this city and she wants to protect me for some burrito for breakfast? What is her purpose doing it? I'm a sore loser and I can't even throw a punch at all. I don't like having fights too. But I actually felt I had a friend for a moment, still I can't understand Hidan's purpose. For all the students or the being in this freaking city. Why me?"

Mr. Kakashi entered the room with a lot of books with him. He didn't greet at all and just took a chalk and wrote 'Pop Quiz." Say what? Once he was done, he took his famous mug and drank coffee from it as the student whimpered. Guess, no one knew about the quiz.

"I'll ask you questions. If you can't answer them you fail. I need you all to participate, understand?" He said as he took a piece of paper in his desk.

"Who was the author of the book called The Fault In Our Stars as he became famous because of the quote_. "It's a metaphor, see: You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing."_

Everyone raised their hands but I didn't. I was too busy thinking what's up with Hidan. A lot failed in the exams as they didn't answer correctly. My mind was flying right now. I wanted to answer but the other students might call me an attention whore or teacher's pet for just answering. Really, such high school. Much Doge.

Kakashi was in front of me and I instantly jolted. "Ms Taiga." He looked at me. "Who is the author of The Fault In Our Stars?"

"J-john Green, un." I looked at my lap, shyly. I don't like teachers asking me questions.

"Correct. How about the famous author of The Notebook?"

"Nicholas Sparks. un." I didn't mind the glaring student at my direction as long as Mr. Kakashi was asking my job was to answer as a student.

"The books called Love head and the Novel The Hollow?"

I looked at him. "Sensei. The Hollow is not a novel but a story and they have different authors."

I think Kakashi that- might-kind or might- not-smiled. "You owned me in this quiz, Ms. Taiga."

I nodded as I returned to looking at my lap as everyone glared at my direction. The rest of the class was rather convenient since Sasori didn't arrive, what so ever. I didn't bump anyone in my other classes which was also very convenient.

Lunch.

I walked into the restroom as the bell rang for lunch. I wasn't starving for the moment. I got inside and entered the stall. It's was just a typical restroom for me. The restroom door suddenly opened and I heard a lot of steps outside.

"Found her?" A girly voice said.

"Nope."

The moment I heard this I sat up and pulled my legs into my chest. I hoped they are not talking about me.

Another footsteps entered the room. "Did you find Deidara?"

I silently whimpered. Oh come on!

"No." They said.

"Check the stalls." The leader commanded.

Shit.

Suddenly the other stall doors was slammed opened. I stared at the ground, hoping they would skip this stall. I put my hand in my mouth to avoid whimpering. For fuck sake's don't this girls ever stop doing this to me? What did I do this time? I didn't do anything to offend them right?

Suddenly somebody kicked the stall I was in as I flinched. Fuck. My heart started to pounding in pain and my thoughts started to over flow. What will they do to me now?

""This stall is lock!"

"We know, you're in their Deidara." She shouted. "Get out."

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes hoping this would stop. The door opened and I was pulled by my hair and landed in the cold floor. My face hit first and I grunted in pain. I look up and they were so many of them. I was completely surrounded. One girl grab my hair up, and pulled me in her eye level. She was smiling wide, sadistically as everyone started to laugh.

"Nice to meet you, my new misfit toy." The only words rang in my brain.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note: I do not own anything. **

**Copyrights are yours. **

**Author's words: **

They are a review about rewriting my story because the idea of writing the "rape' Thing is okay but if you really read the story I would update by these coming day, You would know that it's not what you think it is.

My genre for this story is a lot. Fantasy, drama, slice of life, action and tragic I told you this my beloved readers because I don't want you guys to be confuse.

You are free to criticize me on my grammar and misspells. It's okay just don't be little too rough on me. My English is not that good.

PLEASE REVIEW.

GIVE ME MORE IDEAS.

TELL ME...

REVIEW IS LOVE.

Regards, on the people who reviewed in my stories I will try to keep updating unlike my other stories.


	3. Better place

22 Degrees Halo

Chapter 3: Better place

**DISCLAIMER: (FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, I"M PUTTING THE COPYRIGHTS ABOVE) **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE QUOTES BELOW **

"_See things in a new perspective." _

_ -Tumblr. _

Deidara POV

I sat in the cold floor, silently. I didn't sob. I should not let this people see me cry. I felt a liquid in my hair. It's was milk. I keep my stare on the floor, biting my lip, never saying a word. I could hear their laughter as they kicked me, making my face touch the floor. Trying to rip my t shirt and jeans but I keep on tugging it. Protecting myself. They can't see my scars. I won't let them.

They kept on pouring me liquid. I don't know what else they did as I keep my eyes close. The girl who told me, I'm her new misfit toy, suddenly kicked my chin, sending me forward into the wall. I looked at them with horror. They started to kicked me, furiously. Calling me different names. Nicknames and horrible ones. One girl grab my hair, I looked at her with an expressionless face. This is actually nothing versus my father's beating. I can endure this.

Her eyes twitch, she was piss as the rest of them.

"What? Aren't going to do something?!"

"You're just going to stand there?!"

"What's with the face?"

"Stupid bitch! React!"

She slap my face and I fell back in the floor. I tried to stand up but I was kicked in the stomach. I hissed in pain. Fuck, my bruises. They once again started to kick me, pour more liquid in my body, and they actually threw something at me.

I'm so tired. I want to go back to the Plainview. I keep on thinking different things. I would like to show the girl, Lucy, my drawings. Maybe she told her parents or friends about my art. My art is a single fleeting moment. Those single moments of happiness.

I was suddenly kicked way to strong in my stomach area, resulted for me to cough blood. This is getting bad. My vision was starting to blur and I was losing conscious. Can't these girls stop?

The leader tug my hair into her level once again. I looked on her hand.

She got a scissor.

Fuck.

"You're hair, irritates me."

Snip.

Snip.

Snip.

I closed my eyes, tiredly as laughter once again rang in the room. I heard the door opened, glass shattering and shrieking girls. There were a lot of cursing and much but I didn't understand. I don't remember what happened next but I was carried by someone.

_"I promise that one day everything's going to be better for you. I promise." _

That words. It's so warm. I want to hear them again and again. Please make it a better place. I slightly smiled and drifted to sleep.

121212

I woke up on something, vibrating. Literally. I jerked back to my sense and quickly looked around. Everything is white. The linens, the wall, floor, the bed I was in. Bed...

Why was I in a bed? I sat up and looked on things more clearly. The place was all white. Am I in heaven? Did that freaking scissor, slit my throat? Did I finally died? I looked at myself. I was still in my clothes except they were torn same way happened to my pants. Damn, don't they know band merchandise is expensive?

I swept my hair. I realize something. I jerked out of my bed, ignoring the pain of my whole body and tried to find a mirror. I found one near me.

My long hair was cut short into my shoulders. I looked like an anime character with a hair going into different directions. I tried to fix my hair or try to do something but nothing. I look so horrible. I took away my gaze on the mirror and get back into my bed. I sat down and stared at the white floor. I notice a bouquet of flowers in the table beside me. It was in a purple vase and it looks fresh. Where exactly am I?

A sound of the door suddenly roared in the room. It was a familiar face.

"Hey bitch, you okay?" It's Hidan. She was carrying a towel. Did she saved me from those girls? I remembered we were so suppose to meet in the cafeteria by lunch. What happened to those girls anyways?

"Hi, un." I muttered.

She looked at me and tried to smile. "Dude. Smile for a bit."

I nodded.

"Do you want to have a shower?" She said as she handed me a towel. "I really fucking think, you need one."

I nodded again. I don't know what to say. My thoughts just flowed randomly. I keep my gaze on the floor. What exactly happened? Who saved me? And those warm words.

"Hidan." I looked at her. She looked at me, surprise. "What happened, un?" I asked.

She merely sighed. "Do you want to remember?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what to think anymore, un. " I looked at the flowers. They were red, a fresh red. it's not like the ones I saw in the flower shop's down town. It was unlike, Ms. Kurenai's flowers. I closed my eyes, thinking.

"Hidan, why am I ugly, un?" I muttered.

She suddenly laid her hand in my head, brushing my hair. "Dei, you're not ugly. It's the society."

"But we are the society, un."

"I know. Were so fucked up aren't we?" She chuckled and silent follows.

"Sorry, I'm drowning you with my negativity, un. " I muttered.

"It's okay." She smiled. "Now, go and have a fucking shower. You have a lot of fucking sticky things in your hair."

I nodded.

"I'm going to get you some of my clothes so stay here." She was walking towards the door.

"Hidan." She turned around and looked at me. "Thanks for saving me, un."

She hesitantly nodded. "It's okay." She was out of the door.

I was in the nurse room and luckily it had a shower room next to it. I get in and looked around. It was bigger than my shower, much cleaner and organize. It had a large mirror in the wall, a toilet and curtains. I pulled the curtains and it's the shower area. I sighed.

I strip my shirt off and looked at the mirror. My bruise multiplied, my lips were sore, my cheek was red, my chin had a scratch in it, my arm injuries reopened.. I covered my eyes. I look ugly. Why am I so ugly.

The door suddenly opened and I shriek. It was Hidan who look at me with horror. She was carrying clothes with her and extra towel. She closed the door and ran towards me. She saw my scars, my bruises. She saw everything I tried to hide from everybody!

"Hidan. Stop! Don't come closer to me, un!" I shouted and duck down.

"Dei." She stopped and muttered. "What..why do you have so many fucking bruises? Those girls did that to you, did they?"

I shook. "No, un." I won't lie to Hidan. I just can't. I won't lie to Hidan since this day forward she surely going to avoid me. I hold my tears back. Keeping my thoughts inside my head. I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout. I want this pain to go away. I gripped in my chest as sharp pain followed. I looked away from Hidan and sat on the floor.

"Dei. Who did it?"

I didn't reply. I won't. What is she going to do? It's my father, she can't do anything to him. His twice as strong and twice as big as her. She won't stand a chance.

She moved towards me.

"Hidan. Please. Don't. Just go away, un." I said.

"No."

"Please? Let me alone, un." I begged.

"Dei. I'm not fucking going away." She frowned. "Please, Dei. Tell me, what happened to you?"

I didn't reply. I just stare.

"It's alright if you don't tell me." She moved forward and threw me a hug. "Everything is going to be alright, Dei."

I nodded it off as tears followed. We just sat there and she hugged me tightly. Hidan was really warm. Despite, it was the first day I met her, she didn't judge me. She was there. She saved me. She was my only friend. I hugged her back and cried in her shoulder. I keep on crying. Hidan just hugged me, brushing my hair and patting my back. It was a couple of minutes before I stopped crying. I looked at her and she was looking at me.

"I don't really know how to comfort people but I know hugs works." She said.

I somehow manage to smile at her. "Thanks." I said between my sobs.

She looked at my arm. "Dei, why are you harming yourself?"

"I can't take it anymore." I cried once again. "It's so painful."

"Please, Dei. Promise me, don't do it again, okay? Please don't kill yourself."

I nodded. "I promise. Please don't tell anyone."

She nodded. "Now get to the fucking shower. You stink."

"Oh shut it, Slut."

"Stinky bitch."

I smiled.

121212

After the scene in the shower room, Hidan left for her class and I took a shower and get dress. She gave me shirt, jeans and a jacket and I combed my suppose to be a long hair and now it's short. I still tied it down in pony tail it look my usual hair but it's now shorter.. She tried to call the nurse that can patch up my injuries but I stopped her. She understands this and nodded it off. I got out of the shower room and find my bag. It was lying under my bed. I took it and slang it in my shoulder. I looked at the time. It was 1: 50 pm. I still have Art class in 10 minutes. I notice the roses in the vase, besides me. I couldn't help to take one of it and carefully stuff it in my bag. I got out of the nurse room and search my way to the art room.

As I walked into the hallways, eyes weren't on me. They avoided me as possible. Even thought someone bumped into me, they quickly apologize. Did Hidan do something, I didn't know? I arrived at the art room and found the certain red head was in the door. I stop. My heart started to skip a beat. He was leaning in the door was like he was waiting, he had his headset on and he was taping his foot with the rhythms. I looked at my watch. It was 5 minutes before the class starts. I really wanted to attend the art class even thought I had the most horrible day.

He glance in my way and my heart went sky high. Oh god no.

He smirked. I think he did. But I didn't know if he smirked or smile or whatever he did but he just suddenly walked inside the room. I stared for a moment, letting the strange thing sink in. He did smile, did he?

I sighed and brush off the thought that he smirked or smile. I entered the art room. The eyes weren't in mine nor the glared, it was on Sasori this time. Did he do something? It looked like the events turned? What sorcery is this? I looked on my seat and it looks like Sasori didn't sat there even thought I expected him to be seated there since it was his seat. He was staring at me. I flushed red. I don't really like people staring at me.

He was seated next to my seat. He had a sketch pad in his desk and several pencils and an erasers. I sat down in my seat and stared in the desk.

Ms. Kurenai arrived and looked at me. "Ms. Taiga, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"You cut our hair."

"Yeah, un."

She nodded and sat on her desk. She put down her art supplies in the side and looked at the attendance sheet. I just stared at her. She looked at the class and started to recite names. If they were absent or late. Once she was done, we proceed to the class.

"Students, what is art?"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

We said in unison.

I looked at my side and Sasori looked at me too. We glared at each other. It's really okay that he make fun of me but art is eternal? What kind of insult is that? How dare he? Art is fleeting! F-L-E-E-T-I-N-G!

"It's eternal, brat."

"It's fleeting, Akasuna."

He looked at me with a slightly disgust face. "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard about art."

"Well, it's the most insulting thinking that art is eternal, un!"

"At least it's not fleeting! it's ridiculous!"

"It's not!" I gritted my teeth and clench my fist. "Art is the beauty of that single moment of explosions, un!"

"What?! You call those explosions art?!" He stood up, looking down at me. "Art is eternal! It suppose to left long in the future.. it's eternal BEAUTY!"

I stood up. I have enough with this guy. Insult everything about me but my art? I don't care if his a popular guy, a gangster or a fighter! No one insult my art! NO ONE!

"It's fleeting,un!"

"It's eternal!"

"FLEETING,un!"

"ETERNAL!"

"FLEETING,un!"

"BREAK IT!" Ms. Kurenai shouted. "Both of you, shut up!"

We did. We sat and grunted at each other. Ms. Kurenai sighed.

"You two are both talented. I was about to say that for this semester you have a project. You need a partner.."

Oh no. NO! NO! It's not what I am thinking. It's not! PLEASE!

"You two are going to be partners for the rest of the project." She smiled, evilly.

"WHAT!?" We shouted unison.

She glared at us, darkly. "If I hear either one of you, mumble about not doing my projects. I will drop you out of this subject until you graduate!"

I shut up. I am not dropping art. Never. Ever. EVER!

"Now, let us start talking about the project." Ms. Kurenai continued. "I want you to find partners, talk about what would you like to make. I don't really care what it is but it must relate a forest. A peaceful scene."

We nodded. The students behind us started to group themselves into two as I growled. Damn. I'm partnered with Akasuna. I hate this guy!

I looked at Sasori who was actually looking at me. I flush in red.

"Any idea where can we find these forest in this city?" He said, irritated. "Parks in the city are boring."

"I know a place,un." I muttered.

"Good. Let's start tomorrow, brat."

"Stop calling me, brat,un. I have a name Akasuna." I snarled. NO one insults my art.

"I call you whatever I want..." My eye twitch. "Brat."

I growled at him as he smirked. Son of the F!

My art subject was my last subject of the day. As the bell rang, I got out and waited Hidan. She actually have my number and I have hers. I sat on the back of my pickup truck and watch students get out of the school. I waited Hidan but it seems forever and it looks like she was already out. I looked at my cell phone.

12 messages under Unknown Number.

Oh, I forgot about him. I press enter and read the messages.

_"Your hair is really nice." _

My started to tremble. What just..No, it can't be.

I read the other messages.

_"I like your Pierce the Veil shirt." _

_"You look cute." _

_"How's the pop quiz?" _

_"I like you." _

And I furiously deleted the rest.

I dropped my phone. I covered my eyes with my hand in horror. How can he...No... someone is stalking her. Richie or whatever his name was stalking me. I looked around, nervously. No one was looking at my direction. I need to text Hidan, she might help. I took my cell phone and typed in an amazing speed and press enter.

No reply.

I groaned.

Why in the world someone stalk me?! It was just a call. A very long one. Maybe he tracked my location? Is he an FBI or CIA or a spy? It's illegal to track people's phones,right? I can't stop thinking about it. I slap my face and breath for a bit. I'm over reacting.

I got in my truck and started to drive into the Plainview town.

I arrived in the park and found the girl, Lucy. She was wearing a blue dress. As soon as she saw me, she dragged her friends with her and I sat down in the tree. They were all kids and was very excited to watch me.

I took a lump of clay. Let my mini show begin.

The children cheered on and on as I started. I created three birds and they looked like they came to life to the children. I toss the birds and the formed a star figure. BOOM!

Rainbow colored smoke appeared and my show went on.

It was six pm when the children were pick up by their parents. The moment they watch my show there where somehow impressed except they warned me not letting the children touch or teach explosions. I showed the children how to draw the basics and the parents was impressed by how my teaching their kids like it. One of the parents gave me $ 20 dollars and it went up to $60 dollars. Holy shit I was rich. They told me to come at the same time in here and they would glad that I taught their children how to draw and explore new stuff. Of course, as long as no I don't teach explosions. No teaching exploding arts. Noted.

I drive back into the city and I bought a take out food. I looked at my cell phone. Nor Richie or Hidan texted me. I was scared someone was stalking me. I always find it disturbing but I was excited to met him. I think him as an interesting person all the sudden but as I said. I am scared on people especially those who I don't trust.

I arrived at home and found it empty. Dad was not home which was a bonus. I ran into my room and ate my dinner while watching a movie in my bed. I watch a lot of movies and I decided to do my home work.

I got tired of course it was math after all and I look at my window. The moon shined brightly outside and the neighborhood was silent.

My legs suddenly turned into jelly as my cellphone vibrated.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note: I do not own anything. **

**Author's words: **

Sorry if this one is kind of a bit shorter than the 2nd chapter. I kinda bit updated faster I feel guilty about it. I want to thank for those people who reviewed event thought it's a negative or a positive. I don't really like putting disclaimer and author's note in the first with the chapter because I don't like it but since a lot of critics reported me. I'm putting it up. Damn it.

Thank you very much.

PLEASE REVIEW.

REVIEW IS LOVE

In the next chapter. Do you want to have spoilers?

Nah.


	4. Revelations

22 Degrees Halo

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING Literally.**_

_**READ ME: (Bitches)**_

_**I don't really get it. The comments on my story needed to be translated first for me but if song lyrics is illegal. Why did I saw a lot of author use them? AND THEY ARE AWESOME stories. I used songs in one of my fanfic and none of the fans say anything. I am confuse. I also read this awesome fanfic and it's about a band but it didn't get reported. I am confuse. But then I will delete the freaking song so we are good. : **_

_**Therefore, I conclude. It's very confusing. I didn't read the rules. I know. I was wrong. Sorry.**_

_**Guys, if you want to have the idea what will/might happen in the story. Listen to the PTV A match into the water. I had all this freaking idea because of the song. I'm not advertising but it is. I promise. You'll be shock. huehue. Told you I have spoilers. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Not really proud in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 4: Revelations **

_**"Life is a constant battle between waiting to be alone but not wanting to be lonely ." **_

_** -Tumblr **_

My legs turn into jelly as my phone vibrated. I looked on the window at the moment and something was THERE!

No, SOMEONE was THERE! It was standing outside, near the post of the front house! It was really dark outside and the lamp post was flicking on and off. I fell from my seat and grab my phone as it continued to vibrate. It's Richie! I was sure of it. I should never answered that phone! I breath heavily as I opened my phone.

"_Unknown Number." _ I hesitantly press enter. I want have I done? I should have not talked to him at the phone. We just talk like an hour and I gave of one single information about me. That was just it! And I mentally slap myself.

I press enter and read the message.

_"Nice PJ's." _

I gulped. Well, my pajamas is actually bit nice as in it was pink panda. I sighed. I started to text him back. Or should I?

_"How do you where I am."_

He didn't reply. I stood up and looked at the window. He was still there. I could see his phone's light but it was way too dark outside to see who he was. I hissed. Damn it. I can't go outside because it was way too risky. I looked at the clock.

_9:00 pm_

Dad was still not home. Of course, his workaholic man. I looked back at the window. He was walking in front of my house, back and forth. I gulped. My hands started to tremble and I was getting nervous. What should I do?

Should I go and call Hidan? But I don't know what is this guy capable of! It's middle of a night and I can't just call Hidan! She might busy and I don't want her to get involve like what am I going to tell her? Hey, Hidan. There's this guy outside my house. His my fucking stalker and I need help? Hell no. I can't do that.

I realize something.

Did I lock the door?

Shit.

I slowly walked downstairs and I heard the door opened. I gulped. No! He got inside? But I knew I lock the door! How did he got inside ? I was in the stairs and tried to slowly and silently walked down. The lights were off and I couldn't see anything. But I know my house. I know where I am. I memorize this long time ago and I know the way in the dark. His in big disadvantage. This is my territory, you dickless stalker!

I looked around. Even it was dark, the moon shined brighter. I can still see the furniture. I looked at the table.

Scissors.

I slowly took it. I must not make a sound or else I'm dead. Raped then dead. Or murdered then put in a sack. Throw it in the river. A shit what is just happening to me! I'm thinking stupid things again!

As I arrived at the living room the door swing opened.

I nearly got a heart attack.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" It was my father. Thank god, it was him. I sighed in relief. "Bitch, I'm asking you!" He shouted.

"It's nothing dad. I thought you were a bugler, un." I muttered.

"Bugler, my ass!" He was clearly drunk. I was meters away from him and I could tell he smell bad. As in bad. I shove my scissor in my pocket and walked into the stairs as my dad surrendered in the our soft old couch. Sweet dreams you little dick head.

I get inside my room and lock it. I always lock the door in my room since I'm afraid my dad would go inside my room, drunk and do something very bad. I dropped in my bed and rolled over. My heart was beating so fast. I was almost panting. Damn it. At least dad was home. I think, I'm safe.

I looked at my side and I jerked out of my bed.

It was a bouquet of red roses.

My whole body went numb for a while as I worked up with the courage to go look at the roses. I slowly stood up and took the bouquet of roses as I looked at the window. It was open. Holy shit. I quickly lock it up and looked at the street. Nothing was in the lamp post or the street. No one was there.

I turned my attention on the roses. It was red. Very red. It wasn't your daily flower shop kind of flowers. It looked like it was freshly pick ones. It looked the same as the red flowers in the nurse room. I drop the roses ad started to rummage my bag. I found the familiar rose and compared it with the new ones. They look exactly the same.

I gasped.

The other weird thing about this flower is that it didn't decay. It was still the same as I found it.

.

.

Morning.

I didn't sleep. Yes, I didn't able to sleep that long. I just can't! Seriously! I keep on thinking about Richie, the roses and how the fuck did he got up in my room! I looked at the clock. It was 6 am. I surrendered on trying to sleep and get up into the shower.

I dress in my casual long sleeves, skinny jeans and shoes. I walked down the stairs and found my dad, still sleeping. I was pretty sure he had an major hang over. He always wake up around 6:30 am since his office hours starts at 8 but he had a major traffic to encounter. I walked into the kitchen and heated water. I prepared two mugs and waited for the water to heat. As soon as it did, I poured the hot water in the mugs and grab milk, and black coffee in the cabinet. I put the black coffee in the other mug and milk on the other. I looked at the fridge. Dad, somehow bought bread. I took it and shove the poor bread on the toaster as I walked back at the living room with coffee in my hand. It's time to wake up dad. I arrived and placed the steaming hot coffee in the table near the couch. As soon as I did, Dad sat up and looked at me.

"Black?"

"Yep, un."

"Better." I know my dad is a dick but he was still my father and I love him. He practically raised me and sometimes he had moments. One of it I called, 'The black coffee' moment. It was the time dad is very calm. Who wouldn't? Alcohol and its mini wonders. This moments is the only moment that I could look at him long. He wasn't drunk or tired from work. His eyes had eye bags under them, his lips were dry, and he looked, I don't know. I sighed.

Dad is sure sometimes a dick but I can't blame him sometimes. His workaholic and my responsibility is to go to school. He just mad at the last time because I didn't go to school I'm not a selfish human but I need to be considerate. Be fucking considerate for years. He silently drank his black coffee and I walked back at the kitchen. Eat bread and drink milk. Dad walk inside the kitchen and put something in the table.

Money.

He didn't say anything. I just shrugged and took it. As soon I was finish with my breakfast, I got out of the house and looked at my wrist watch. It was still 6:30 am. Too damn early to go to the Taco bell.

I go back inside to take my jacket with me and my duffle bag as I slang it in my shoulder. I pass by Dad who was about to get into office. He was wearing his uniform and didn't pay mind that I was way too early to go to school. He didn't even notice that my hair was cut than the usual.

I got out of the house and I wanted to walk all the sudden. I grab my IPod and turn the music on. I need a long walk into the neighborhood.

I walked and walked into the bridge near the neighborhood. In this hour, I could still see the sun rise. I walked up faster pace and arrived in the bridge.

I was listening to trophy Father trophy son by Sleeping with the Sirens. I walked near in the railings of the bridge and looked at the rising sun in the mountains. The sun was rising slowly. It was a blinding site but it was a beautiful one. I keep on looking at it until it was high enough. It completely raised in the clouds. The moment of rising is fleeting.

Fleeting.

I remembered Akasuna for a moment. I heavily sighed for that thought. Sasori no Akasuna, the most asshole students I ever met. It was Not-okay to insult my art. It was NOT-okay to compare my art to his. Art is eternal!? What?! It's fleeting! I stared at the ground and found a rock. I pick it up and throw it waaaaaaaay far.

"I feel sorry for the man you might hit." A voice said.

I took off my headphones and looked at behind me. It was Akasuna.

IT'S AKASUNA! I quickly step back away from him. He looked at me confuse. He was wearing a shirt, skinny jeans and black boots. In his shoulders was a jacket swaying in the wind. It was black. It had a red and white cloud symbol at the back.

I went silent for the moment. My heart was pounding fast like it was about to go sky high.

"Your early." He said, breaking up the silent.

"Woke up early, un."

"Hm." He replied.

He looked at me with a plain face. He really look cool and attractive but I hate a guy who will insult my art but if I am going to date this guy? Which is never going to happen.

His attractive. Very. I shoved my thoughts away and concentrated on the time.

"I hate you and your art, un."

He just chuckled. "I have way experience than you, brat."

"Art doesn't mean you should have longer experience on what you do! It's about what are the results, un!" I ranted back.

He looked at me, smirking. "Brat."

"Fuck you, un!"

"You got Hidan's mouth now? That was fast."

"Shut up." I snarled and walked away, angrily. God, why does this guy so stubborn? Art is never eternal, it's fleeting! He just can't get that fact!

I walked fast away from the bridge and arrived at my house. I got inside and looked around for a second. No one home. I walked back outside and get inside my truck and drive away.

.

.

I arrive at Taco bell for Hidan's burrito but she wasn't in there. I looked at my wrist watch and I was in time. I got outside and walked back into school. I thought Hidan wanted to have Burrito every morning as a treat? I just don't understand her for a sudden? Did she finally realize that I'm a freak and decided stay away from me? I suddenly fell in the ground. Oh god, I bumped into someone.

"Are you alright?" It was a girl. I looked up and she was smiling at me. She stood up, almost immediately and brush off the dirt.

She had blue hair, grey eyes, lavender eye shadow and a piercing in her lower lip. She also had this large white paper flower in her hair that she had bun. She looks really beautiful. She was curvy, long slender legs, large chest and she look so confident of herself. She was wearing a black tank top, a short skirt and under it was a net stockings. She was also in high heels. She look like a model.

"Yeah, un." I replied and stood up. I brush off the dirt in my jeans and shyly, look at her once more.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking in the road." She said, apologizing.

I shook my head. "No, un. It's my fault. I am the one who is not looking at the road."

"Well, it's really okay anyways. None of us got hurt."

"Your right, un. "

"My name is Konan." She smiled again.

"Deidara, un."

"Deidara as in Deidara Taiga?" She look shock.

"You know me, un?" Oh wow I was famous.

"Of course. You're the talk of the school."

"Heh, as always, un ." I laughed it off. We continued on our walk into the school and as the time we arrived the bell rang. I suddenly lost Konan in the crowd and she was like that gone. I wasn't able to make a proper conversation with her. I brush my thoughts off and walked into the English class.

I sat on my seat and let the boring things in my class start.

Lunch

I walked at the hallways as usual and got into my lockers as the students rushed into the cafeteria. I leaned in my locker for a moment and stared at the ground. I keep on thinking of Akasuna. I don't really know why but I just don't like him but he make me more interested on his art. What kind of medium he use? Who is his favorite artist? I never met such deep artist like I am. I know the arts is about making something out of nothing but some students in my past school treated that my art is a prodigy or something. I don't want people to expect so much from me. I don't want to disappoint them but I discover that they just hate me. Then there's Akasuna, he suddenly just pop up and telling me whatever in his mind. His so mysterious at the same time.

I closed my eyes.

Suddenly someone bumped into me. She fell backwards and looked at me with fear. It was the girl, the leader actually who cut my hair yesterday. She looked at me with horror. Her throat had mark on them, she looked beaten and her lip was bruise. She looked at me, speechless. She didn't move for a second and then suddenly crawl away from me.

"HEY!" I shouted. What is wrong with her? Why is she suddenly so afraid of me? I grab her shoulder and turned her to me. She was trembling in fear. Her look like she was freshly beaten.

"I'm sorry!" She apologize and wanted to ran away but I had a good grip in her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?! Why do you have this bruises, un?!"

She pulled herself away from me and crossed her arms, hiding herself. The people passing by just gave us looks and walked away. Seriously, what is wrong with the people?!

"Please, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." She said, crying. Oh god.

"Tell me what happened to you, un?! Who did this?!"

She looked at me with her swelling eyes, confuse. "D-don't you know!?"

"No!?" I answered. "That's I'm asking you, un! Where did you get this bruises?"

She suddenly looked away. "It's nothing."

"Nothing my ass, girl! Tell me who did this?!"

"Don't you have the slightest idea what happened back there?!"

"No, un!" I almost shouted but she flinched. I scared her the moment. "I don't know what happened! I just wake up after I lost conscious! Please, just tell me. Let me help you, un."

She closed her eyes and clinched her fist. "A-Akatsuki."

I froze. "W-what?!" But Hidan is a member of Akatsuki. How can they do this things towards girls? They just admirers!? I know, they hurt me, call me name but they just don't deserve this! This is too much. Beating a girl is too much!

"Who exactly, un?" I had to know. Who saved me? Is it really Hidan? I might not know her well but she can't just do this! I refuse to believe she did! She's a girl and I know what she think.

She opened her mouth but close it immediately. I pulled her hand and warp it with mine.

"Please, un." I begged. "Tell me. Let me help you."

"Why?! I beat you up, call you names and I cut your hair for fuck sake! Why are you showing me pity!"

I looked at her eyes. Tears flow from them, she looks at me so empty, her cheeks was so red. I can't stomach this feeling. This felt of guilt. This girl don't deserve this. If they bullied me, it's okay but someone hurt them? I can't forgive that. I don't want people get hurt.

"You don't deserve this, un." I answered.

She breath, heavily. Suddenly she just hug me. She hug me really tight. She was suddenly desperate for help. I hugged her back. We were sitting in the middle of the hallways, I didn't mind the eyes looking at us. She need help and even she's bad. People can change. I always keep that in mind.

"It's..." She said between sobs. "Akasuna." She took a deep breath. "He saved you."

My whole body stiffened. "A-Akasuna?!" He was the one saved me? But why didn't say a word about it? What is he trying to say?

She nodded, wiping her tears. "He suddenly kicked the door down and when he saw you, I don't know what happened next but we were lying in the floor."

She raised her shirt.

I took a deep breath. Oh god. She has a large bruise in her stomach. It was still violet.

"Then, when I was going to school, he dragged me in the alley and started to beat me up again." She once again cried.

"I'm so sorry, Deidara. I won't do it again. I was just jealous of you because you were able to make Akasuna speak. He looks at you and he even draw you."

"Say what?! He draw me? Look at me? Me?! Are you joking, un?!" I said with disbelief.

She shook her head. "No, I-I don't know."

I stood up and help her stand. God, she was limping!

"I'm going to be alright, Deidara." She said, brushing the dirt from her pants.

"No. I'm taking you to the nurse, un." I insisted.

"I can't go to the nurse."

"Why, un?"

"The nurse refused to help me because it was related with the Akatsuki."

"Why are everybody so afraid with the Akatsuki, un?!"

"Deidara, don't you realize?"

I shot her a look. "Realize what, un?"

"The moment , you mess with Akatsuki. You're whole high school life will fell into pieces. They won't stop, they don't get satisfied and the solution is just to transfer."

"You're going to transfer aren't you, un?! "

She nodded.

I hissed. I walked her into the nearest classroom and let her seat. Once she did, I started to walk off.

"Deidara!" She shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"To Akasuna, un." I'm going to beat that bastard to the pulp.

"Do you want to die?!" She begged. "Don't do it!"

I just walked away from her. My mind is full of thoughts. Why Akasuna want to save me? I'm not popular! I'm a misfit toy! I'm ugly! Freak! And for fuck sake why is he even interested to me?! Why is he hurting girls? Don't boy have this freaking BRO CODE? I won't let him do this to them! I can't stomach, seeing this girl got hurt because of me.

Once I saw the Cafeteria door, I kicked it opened and everyone's eyes were in me. I didn't care. I am finding that Akasuna! His a coward! I quickly scanned the room and easily find the red head. He was sitting at the center of the cafeteria with the others I don't know. He had his head set with him and he looked at everyone carefree. I walked towards his table.

I stood there. Just still until he notice me.

"Br-" I cut him off by slapping him hard in the cheek, sending him out of his sit. He looked at me, surprised at the floor. I looked down on him. My face was painted with anger. Just how dare he? Just how dare he hurt a girl? What is he a god?!

"The fuck are you doing?!" Hidan shouted. Everyone in the table stood up, ready to beat me into pulp but I didn't moved. I didn't able to move. I was afraid and angry at the same time.

"Akasuna, un." I said with venomous tone. He was still looking at me but he wasn't surprised anymore. He was rather smirking.

"Brat. " He chuckled.

He stood up like nothing happened. He was still smirking. My eyes twitch. He was so arrogant.

"Why did you beat up those girls, un?!" I shouted and look at him and Hidan. Hidan just stood there speechless. "Why did you save me?" I added.

He laughed. "Me? Save you? Don't be ridiculous. I just found you pathetic." He said. I just stood there. I don't know what to say. I was pathetic. He just like somebody else.

"I just wanted to beat up those girls, that it. They were really annoying." He snickered. "I didn't really do anything to you. Hidan just arrived and took you to the nurse."

I shot him a deadly glare.

He laughed it off. He raised his arm and showed me his wrist. My eyes widened and I looked at Hidan who didn't able to look at me.

"Y-you.." I lost my words. They found out my scars. My scars. Hidan didn't say anything about this. About that. She didn't told me anything. My whole body gone numb.

"Ahh, brat? Your face look like you just lost a puppy. What happened to that angry face painted that pathetic face of yours?" He blurted it off.

I couldn't stand it any longer. Why does it every time I trust someone they all go in the wrong way? I turned around and ran fast as I could. I just ran and ran and I don't know what to do anymore. Why Hidan didn't tell me about it? Why every time I felt something I was special it was just lies? Why did I just thought Akasuna was a good guy? He was an asshole. A very asshole arrogant guy who beat up girls for fun! I couldn't do anything! I felt so helpless! I want to save that girl. Those girls who is going to be bullied for the rest of their life because of that. I can't..

I fell in the floor. I laid there still. I don't care where am I but I just. I sat in the corner, sobbing for almost an hour. I didn't moved. I just was still as a rock. God, just why? Why are they always like this? Why is my life like this?!

_"I promise that one day everything's going to be better for you._"

I thought if that words. It was just lies, it was just lies! Nothing but lies! It was just my imagination! No one can make my life a better place. This is life is. Nothing is fun of living this hell. Reality just love to slap me hard.

.

.

I skipped the rest of the school. I didn't go to the Plainview town and I don't care if the school finds out. I just drive back to the house. I sat in my bed room for hours. Thinking. Just thinking. I didn't cry anymore. I don't have tears left. I was really tired. I'm just so tired. I rummaged my closet and found it once again. I hid it because I promise Hidan I won't do it again but lies. She's just saying lies. People just say it's going to be okay but it's not. It's not getting better it was getting worse. NO one is going to understand what it felt. No one could.

Dad was home. I looked at the window as he arrived. He observe my truck for a second and looked at his wrist watch. He already knows that I skip the rest of the class. I sat in the corner and covered my wrist. I was sure he will come at me door, dragged me out to the living room and beat me into pulp.

The door slammed opened. Huh, I'm not wrong this time.

"**DEIDARA!?"** He shouted. I didn't say anything. "**WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR FUCKING SCHOOL**?" He asked.

I stood there. I didn't say anything.

He pulled my hair, and I hissed in pain. He dragged me into the living room and slammed me in the nearest wall. I drop at the floor. I didn't look at him or answer him I just stay still. He pulled my hair once again and I met his blue eyes. He was really angry. He wasn't the man I gave coffee this morning. It wasn't him. His eyes stared at my empty ones.

He suddenly slapped me and I fell in the floor, of course face first.

"**AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING**?!" He shouted. "**I WORK MY ASS TO GET YOU IN SCHOOL AND THIS WHAT YOU DO?"**

He slammed me again and again. I hit a couple of furniture, walls, and floor but I didn't speak. I don't want to. He just keep on beating me, punching me in the stomach and keep throwing me. He avoided the face this time. I always do that except he slaps me sometimes. It just his method of not getting discovered. Clever bastard.

He pulled me once again, dragging me in the kitchen. This time, I was really tired and I fought. I wiggled, kicked and pulled myself away from him.

He looked at me with a frown. "**YOU FINALLY FUCKING DECIDED TO STRUGGLE, HUH?!"**

I glared at him.

"**You** **DARE GLARE AT ME? YOUR OWN FATHER?!**" I don't know what he just took but I was sure it was hard and metal. I suddenly just blank. Nothing. Just suddenly fell blank.

.

.

Morning

I found myself once again, staring at the ceiling. Just staring. My whole body was still. It was numb I can't even moved a muscle. My alarm clock buzz off but I didn't mind it. I just let it go on and on until the door slammed open. It was Dad. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep as he slammed his hand to my poor alarm clock and destroyed it. He pick it up and throw it out of the trash can. He got out of my room and lock it. Yes, the bastard locked his own beaten daughter without food or water.

I sighed. I couldn't move or sat up. I just listened to the sound around me. The car outside drove away and I was alone at the house. I soon realize I fell asleep. I was still tired thought.

_"Hey Deidara."_ Someone was whispering in my ear. I snapped my eyes opened and I found everything dark. It was nightfall already? It means I fell asleep the whole day? I tried to move but my arm and feet was still. I couldn't move any one of them. I looked around. It was really dark. I couldn't see anything. I trembled. Oh god is this a nightmare? I tried to move again but the only thing in my body that I could move was my fingers, and my tose. I tried to speak but nothing. I stuck out my tongue but there's something blocking it.

Tape.

It was tape. Since I was able to move my wrist but there was something restraining it and same going to my feet.

It was a rope. There's a rope in my freaking wrist. I couldn't move or speak at all. I looked at the window and saw something dark. I don't know what it is but it was hidden in the shadows. I lay there still, still looking at the dark corner. The moon suddenly shined towards the dark corner.

Someone was there.

.

.

.

**Authors note: Once again I don't own anything**

**Author's words: **

_**FREAKING 4 +K WORDS! NEW RECORD! WHAHWHAW!**_

_**I was writing this for the whole day and I realize I already reached 4K so I cut it. Just for fun thought. I need to do my homework now. Or just browse the internet. Nah, browse the internet it is. **_

_**Are you guys excited what will happen in the next chapter? **_

_**Author's replies: **_

_**Critics**__**: Yes, my English understanding sucks. But I admit. I didn't read the rules bur no worries I deleted the song lyrics so everyone is happy. **_

_**Maximum Burst**__**: Oh god, Thank you love it! You were the first one who I found hope to continue this story! Thank you just so much. And you ask a lot of a questions but I cannot answer them because it's waaaay going to spoiler the whole story. **_

_**Moonlight769**__**: Thank you that you loved my story. I feel great about it everytime! I will continue this until the end I MUST or I'll be guilty as hell living you guys cliff hanging. **_

_**Mirror of Dreams**__**: THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I thought my english was bad as hell but man thanks! I'll be updating as fast as I can! **_

_**Count: **_

_**Review : 10 Follow : 3 Fave: 1**_

_**THANK YOU EVERY MUCH!**_

_**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? **_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW BELOW**_

_**REVIEW MEANS LOVE.**_

_**LOVE MEANS MORE UPDATE! **_


	5. Healing

22 Degrees Halo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ,un

.

.

NOTE: I don't really know what to do next in this chapter but I wish this satisfied you all. I'm planning this story to be a two book series. It's better. Did you guys know that I love John Green? If you do, expect the expected.

READ: I think everyone is dying to know who is the RICHIE guy. I also think you know who is it, right? But how will he make an appearance?

PLEASE review. It might be lame but it's a boost me up. More review means more update.

.

.

WARNING: Slightly LEMON AHEAD.

Not very proud chapter. Feel free to kill me with grammar corrections

.

.

Chapter 5: Healing

_"Don't wait or find your right woman. Be the right Man. " _

_ -Such Feels. Much Tumblr. Wow _

NORMAL POV (Intense)

Silence. The whole neighborhood was in deep silence. Dogs suddenly lost there voices. Insect didn't came to hunt nor mate in this night. Nothing. Only the cold wind was able to emit its usual sound. This night that is not a typical one. The dark creature walked around the neighborhood. Bringing a vehicle is a risking one. He was dress in unusual clothes and a mask with a bag. The moment he arrived in his destination, he looked at the house once. It might be dark but the only broken lamp post was the only source of light tonight. The moon didn't shine, it was covered with dark clouds but it wasn't going to stay that for long. He must hurry.

His victim was sleeping in this moment. He walked in the gate of the house and into the front door. The door was close. He looked at the transparent glass and found no one was in the living room. Someone was suppose to be sleeping there.

He shook his head. He was wasting time.

He took a step backwards and walked into the garden. He found no tree nor plant that is alive. He sighed in annoyance. He must do this. It was long enough. He rummage his hidden pocket and took a small vial. He examined it.

It was thick red powder but it will do the trick. He poured a small amount in his palm and it turned into red liquid. He carefully put a small amount in his index finger and draw a large square in the glass window. The time he was done, it created a swirling image.

Perfect.

He took a step forward and he was in. The image disappeared in an instant. He looked at the place one more time and be silent as possible. Again, no one was there. He took silent steps towards the kitchen. Nothing.

Everything was just perfect. He smiled.

He silently walked into the stairs and used the red potions once more. He step forward in her door.

She was there. Sleeping. She was dress in her pajamas. Her room was a mess but he didn't mind. Even a perfect girl has always small imperfections. She has many but once again, he didn't mind.

He looked at her, hungrily. Her suppose to be long blonde hair was cut short but it was still beautiful. Her breast was tempting him, insanely. He want him to dig into them, make her moan and make her not forget this moment. He stared at the her victim's angel face, her lips wanted him to kiss her so rough, he need to kiss her. Now or never. Why would he be so stubborn back then? Pride and love are like oil and water. Never mix very well. Oh, god. He was craving for her skin, lips, mouth, and her eyes. Yes, her eyes. Those pair of beautiful blue eyes once stared at him. He was deeply fallen into her curse. A beautiful, enchanting curse. Think him as a monster but he just think of one thing tonight. This night the favor was on his and nothing is going to ruined it.

He walked forward and looked at the sleeping beauty once more. She's a real beauty. He slowly dropped his bag and rummaged the stuff he prepared for today. He took some ropes and tape out and looked at her victim. She was a deep sleeper. He knew that. From days of observing her in her sleep, he knew she was.

He used the rope to bend the arm and feet, in surprise she didn't woke up. She must be really tired. But fuck that. He silently ripped the tape and slowly put one in her lips. God, he must not do it but it was too risky. She might shout and wake up the whole neighborhood.

The moon shined towards him. She suddenly woke up on the sudden light in her eyes. He quickly retreated in the dark and watch her. Damn, he was too late.

"Hey, Deidara." The only words escape in his mouth. Even thought he wasn't able to tamper her eyes, It was perfect. he would like to see her eyes.

She started to wriggle as the moment she saw him in the darkness. He chuckled. God, she was hopeless but he would never let her be hurt.

The moon shined away and he step back. She was glaring at him.

"Feisty." He smiled. "I really like you."

He only heard muffling in reply. His victim is now fully aware of his presence. He rummaged his bag once one and took a blind fold. He stepped forward and blinded folded his victim. No matter how much she tried to kick him, it was useless. He slowly rip the tape in her mouth, avoiding to cause her pain.

The moment he took it off, his victim spoke. "You fucking bastard, un! DAD!" She shouted. But no one replied. "DAD!"

"It's futile, Dei-chan." He said.

"Who are YOU!?" She demanded an answer.

"Richie is the name I have given you. Have you forgotten?" He sounded like he was disappointed.

"What did you do with my Dad, un?"

"Your dad? No one is home."

She muttered several curses and bit her lip. "What do you want from me you bastard, un!"

He chuckled. "I don't know what I want anymore." He looked at her closely, centimeters away from her skin. "I know only one thing." He breath in her ear, sending her chills all over her body.

"O-only one thing?" She stutter.

"Yes. One thing." He whispered. "You." He bit her ear lobe, making her gasp in shock. "I wanna do bad things with you." He smiled. "So many things, Dei-chan."

"Shut the fuck up, un!" She shouted. It was obvious. She was fighting over the temptation.

"Feisty. I like you being feisty, Dei-chan." He said, mocking her.

He place his lips over her lips. Her lips weren't soft, they were dry. It was a sign she was unhealthy and no one kissed her before. He licked his tongue all over her dry lips, making it wet. Once satisfied, he slip his tongue to her mouth but he didn't grant any entrance.

He smiled, wickedly. He position himself on the top of the his victim and started to leave trail of kisses in her cheeks into her neck.

"S-s-stop!" She begged, her voice was weak but she insisted. She force herself to speak.

"Why is that? Don't you like it?" He said, kissing her forehead. He continued leaving trail of kisses in her neck with the hope she finally moan but she didn't. He growled out of frustration.

"Please ,un." She said as tears formed in her eyes, that rolled in her cheeks. He sighed. He kissed her forehead, wanting to calm her down.

"Don't you want this?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Why are you here? Why me, un?" She asked more.

"I want you. I told you didn't I?"

She chuckled. "Sorry, but I have already love someone ,un."

His whole body froze. His eyes widened in confusion. Her? She is dating somebody else? But that's impossible! She has never gone outside her house for date or been with a man the days he followed her.

"You're lying. But I can't smell you're lies."

"Because I am not, un." She said, confidently. "I love somebody else now."

"You actually loved someone else!?" His face was covered with anger. He held his hands towards her neck, ready to strangle her but he stop for a moment. Her lips was trembling with fear and her body was shaking. She is not lying but he sense her fear.

He once more attacked her lips, covering it with his saliva. He never tasted such luscious lips. Why would someone claim someone he loved? Whoever he is, he is going to make him suffer. No matter what.

"Stop, un." She begged as she breath between the kisses. The man pay no heed on her begged.

Her body was not losing control. He makes her feels good. She was enjoying it but it was wrong.

He placed his head on her breast, touching it, and letting her scent entered his lungs. God, she smells great. "Did he touch you like this?" He asked as he grope on her breast, this time she gasped. This is the only way to claim her.

"Please." She keep on begging but no. NO one is going to stop him this time. He started to strip her clothes and threw it somewhere in the floor.

He stopped. Deidara was shocked, he saw them. The things she greatly hide from everyone else. He sat on the side of her bed and opened the lamp shade in the wall. Deidara couldn't see anything at all but she was sure. He must be shock.

"Deidara. Where did you got these bruises?" He asked. She didn't reply. "Answer me." He said, with a deadly voice.

Deidara was stunned a bit because the nice tone he had suddenly was gone and he began to scare her.

"Who." He said once again.

"M-my dad, un." She said.

"When did you started to self harm?"

She hesitated for a moment but she didn't want to lie at the same moment. "I don't remember."

"It began when your dad, started to beat you up, doesn't it?" He hissed. "Or when they started to bully you?"

"Why do you even care, un?!" She shouted at him. She didn't know where he was but she started to shout at random directions.

"Does your boyfriend know about this?"

She didn't replied. He pulled her towards his lap, like they were cuddling. He hugged her tight and kiss her lips. "Does he do this to you?"

She shook her head. "We aren't dating yet, un."

He frowned. "I thought..."

"Not exactly you think it is ,un." She looked like she was about to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Who is it then? Why do you fell in love with such man that you only look at him from a far?" He was covered with curiosity. He didn't know that blonde was in love. She frowned and looked away despite she was wearing a blind fold.

She sighed. "He'll never fall in love with me. I am a nobody ,un."

"Nobody? But your somebody to me."

She grunted in return. "Why are you acting so nice to me ,un?"

"So, you don't belong to him?"

"I told you didn't I, un? If people could see the way I see myself, if they could live my memories. Would anyone love me?"

"I would." He didn't hesitate to reply. "I want to know about this guy that makes you feel like this. You don't deserve this."

"Deserve, un? I do deserve this!" She shouted, wiggling out of his lap but she failed, miserably. "Fuck it."

"Tell me, what kind of person he is."

"Don't you stop?"

"Nope."

She growled. "Fine, un!" She answered. "His annoying little red head bastard that believes art is fucking eternal!" She said, waving her hand in random direction out of her frustrations. "Who the hell would actually think of that?! It's stupid!"

"And you're acting like a brat."

He smiled and she gasped. She tried to take off the blind fold but she failed. Her hands was still tied. He notice this and put her back in the bed, letting her lay still.

"Brat? Only one man call me that." She paused. He took off his black outfit and he left himself shirtless. He sat on the bed, laid Deidara on his lap and took off her blindfold.

"Sasori , un." She whispered as it followed with a awe.

.x`

.

Deidara POV

HOLY MOTHER OF ...!

I can't hold all of these events. Richie is Sasori. Sasori is Richie. Sasori is the a popular and fighter in the school and he is stalking me?!

I jerked out of his lap and tried to cover my half naked body. "J-just stay away, Sasori ,un."

"Brat." He looked like he was going to cry. I gulped. "I thought you liked me?"

My eyes widened. "I take it all back, un! I don't love you at all! You sick bastard! Why would you like someone like me?!"

He smiled. He looked at me with his chocolate eyes, covered with passion. "I don't really know." He pause, shrugging. "You were different. It's hard to explain but I really like talking to you."

"Are you mad, un?!" I shouted.

He shook his head and sat in front of me, he was looking down. He somehow feel guilty. " You've never left my mind since that day. The beautiful blonde girl who sat in front of me in English class. The beautiful blonde girl who talked back at me in the Art class saying Art is fleeting. The beautiful blonde girl who always says 'un' in every sentence she make. I won't stop you if you hate me but I can't stomach it to say "I don't love you" because I do. I do. I do. I do!"

I sniffed. His so cheesy all the sudden I couldn't keep my emotions in tack. He makes me feel I was special. The first man who told me I was special, beautiful and the first who loved me.

"Didn't you already know about my scars? Hidan did tell you, didn't she, un?" I asked.

"No, she never told me anything. I never knew that you had scars until today."

"Then about the cafeteria. You raised your wrist, un."

"No, brat. You got it all wrong. Hidan never told me anything, despite I treat her burrito last time but no, she didn't utter a damn word or a fact about you."

I chuckled. "Typical Hidan."

"Yeah, typical Hidan."

He looked at my scars as I flushed in red. "Please stop looking at me like that."

He half smiled. "Scars are badass, don't you know." He pointed at my arms. "That scar is the sign of hope and courage to live. I'm glad you made it."

I shrugged, unable to believe his words.

He pulled me closer to him and let me rest my head in his chest. I blush redder than a tomato.

"Brat."

"Un."

"Don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be here. I love you so much, brat. Please, don't kill yourself. If your dad beat you up, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll be your prince, you'll be my princess. I'll protect you. I don't really care if this means I'll be staying with you the whole night answering your calls for hours and how lame your stories could be or cuddling you all night long, I'll listen. Don't kill yourself because I'll be the one loving you to moon and back."

I broke down to tears.

"I love you, brat." He wrapped his arms around me. He was warm. Really, warm. I closed my eyes and breathe. He wipe the tears in my cheeks and smiled. He kissed me in my lips once more. It only took seconds for his scent to replace the air in the room. I filled my lungs with his scent and let it enter my blood stream.

_"I love you too, un."_

.

_._

_I kissed the scars on your skin. I'll still think your beautiful. I don't wanna lose my best friend. _

**Author's note: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**WORDS: VERY NOT PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER. I think this is the shortest update I ever had. Really. **

**I actually had a lot in mind but I am really tired and I don't want you guys to keep waiting so I'm really sorry or the short chapter. I'm in college and I am really busy lately. I can't update with long chapters but I'll keep update. That's a promise. **

**AND! Is Sasori a bit OOC in this chapter? But he is only this kind of cheesy around Deidara so screw it!**

**I still think I can use songs the chapters because my beloved readers can't get my feels on how I wrote this story. I insist to have songs in this story! I found some several fan fictions that has songs and they are not reported. Seriously, it's a fuck up. **

**Next chapter will be all revelations. So, tune in next time!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVORITE. **

**LOVE IT? HATE IT?**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Confession

22 Degrees Halo

**Author's note: I do not own Naruto **

**Note: I badly want to write lyrics in this chapter but but but but I will. Just short ones. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Chapter 6: Confession **

_**"Love is not forever, so let's love each other." **_

_**-Author's word **_

Deidara POV (The usual)

"Brat, wake up."

Say what? Why would my alarm clock sound like that?

"Brat."

Nah, damn that alarm clock. His copying the voice of my fierce art rival Sasori no Akasuna. I aren't waking up!

"Brat."

Ah, hell no. I'll finish my damn dream and sleep until my eyes hurt! Shut up!

"Damn it, brat."

Wha-what is this coldness? Why does it feel cold all the sudden? What happened? I feel like I'm about to freeze! Shit, what is this light in my eyes now? Am I dead? Did my alarm clock finally able murdered me?

Am I in heaven? Oh god.

I shot my eyes opened and found myself lying in my bed with no covers. There a red head was standing in front of me and the window curtains were open, the light was in his direction as if he was a god or something. It was suddenly so bright I think I was going to be blind. I rub my eyes and I saw him. Again.

He was shirtless, with a tattoo in his chest. 'Scorpion' His chocolate eyes looked at me, deeply. My mouth gaped.

"Sasori,un?" I said.

"Finally, you're up." He said, turning around. "After you fix yourself. Go down stairs and let's have breakfast." He was about to close the door. "Don't make me wait."

I nodded, hesitantly. What happened? I looked myself. I was half naked with a black laced bra on. My face suddenly flushed red as a tomato. I recalled the events last night and I can't believe it! Sasori Akasuna, the most popular guy in the school, member of the Akatsuki, and my rival against art is my Stalker?!

I mentally slap myself. I really need to get hold on reality.

I got out of my bed and walked into the shower room. I strip and get into business. After that, I used the towel to dry my hair. I looked at the mirror.

Where's the mirror?

.

.

.

.

"SASORI!"

I ran in the stairs in lightning flash and saw Akasuna, dress in my pink apron, holding pan, looking at me with a blushing face.

"Sasori, where the hell is the mirror in the bathroom, un?!" I shouted, frustrated.

"I hide them all." He said, looking away.

"Why, un?!"

"You look great." He replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you, un?! Bring back my mirror!"

"Um.. brat. I would love to bring back your mirror." He said and covered his eyes. "Please put something on."

I looked at myself. I was stark naked. My face heated and I ran quickly in the stairs. I slammed the door and quickly dress as quick as possible. I ran again in the stairs and violently pointed at Sasori, who looked the same.

"Don't utter one word, un." I said, glaring at him.

He smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Breakfast, un?" I sat on the counter table stool and looked at his ridiculous outfit. "You know, I can't have breakfast. I need to treat Hidan."

He shook his head. "I already made Hidan her burrito's." He pointed towards the container besides me. "Now, bacon or pancakes?"

"Both, un?"

"Okay." He turned around and started to cook.

"I didn't really know you can cook, un."

"Well, now you know." He said as he put the pancake mix in the pan and bacon the other. He was flipping the pancake so good, my mouth was watering. He serve it on the two plates and push the other one to me.

"Let's eat." He said, as he took two forks and handed one to me. "Here."

"Thanks, un." I replied. I stared at the food. I never had breakfast in almost my whole life. I live in take out and burgers and stuffs. But never had breakfast with someone. I poke my food and slouch. I don't feel eating the sudden.

"Don't you like it?" He asked, looking at me.

"That's not really what I meant, un.

"But you're the one requested it." He pouted. His eyes was suddenly looked like they were begging. I gulped. His so attractive in every way he is. HIs hair looks soft, his eyes were covered with sweet chocolate color, his lips were red and soft. His face. Yes, that porcelain like face of his, even though his short. He looks so attractive.

I blushed in my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He said. I nodded. I force myself to eat one of his pancakes. I gently slice a small piece and eat it. My eyes widened.

W-what is this?

My jaw dropped open.

"Deidara, you alright?"

I nodded.

"Don't you like it?!"

I looked at him, with an unbelievable expression. "Me, un? I freaking love it!" I chomped the whole pancake and eat the rest of the bacon. Oh god, it taste like heaven! I didn't know Sasori cooked like a master chef!

He smiled at me. "You want more?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Sorry, brat. But we need to go." He smirked. He knows that I would loved to have more but damn the time.

I looked at him as he keep looking at me. He had a silent staring contest.

Have you seen Sasori no Akasuna, smiling? IF you do, it's worth dying to see. He isn't that moody midget who look at down at everyone. He wasn't that guy who was too shy to admit that he liked me in the school. He was the guy who would love you.

"Hey." He said.

"Un?"

"You got something in your mouth."

I blushed. "Where, un?!"

"Let me~!" He moved forward, gently touch my chin and kissed my lips. I feel like I'm going to faint.

He chuckled and left me stunned. He took the dishes and stood up. He put it in the sink and walked towards me. My heart just went sky high and I can't control it!

"You look gorgeous."

"Where's the mirror in my bathroom, un?" I glared.

"I took it away." He said. "You don't need it."

"Give it, un."

"No."

"Now, un."

"NO."

"Sasori no Akasuna, un. Tell me where's my mi-" He cut my words by kissing me in the lips. My face heated once more and I could see his face with that signature smirk of his.

"Sorry, brat. I forgot your morning kiss."

I flush redder than a tomato. "S-s-shut up!"

He laughed and carried me out of the house in bridal style.

"IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN! I HAVEN'T COMBED MY HAIR!" I shouted. He just smiled and throw me inside the pickup truck.

He drove off to school and we sat on silence. I am going to ignore this guy no matter what.

"Brat." He said while his eyes was on the road.

No, do not reply.

"Dei."

No! DON'T YOU DARE UTTER A SINGLE WORD!

"Deidara."

No reply.

"Oh okay, you're just going to ignore me?" He said, sarcastically. "I was thinking I would let borrow my phone."

I shot him a deadly look but he ignored.

Mission: Ignore him.

Status: You Failed.

"Sasori, un."

No reply.

"Akasuna, un."

Nothing.

"Sasori no Akasuna, un."

Nothing.

My eyebrow twitch. Why is he IGNORING ME! I frowned.

"Danna, un."

He finally looked at me, with a questioning face. "What did you say?" He returned his eyes on the road.

"I said, Danna, un." I replied.

"Danna? As in master?" He smiled. "I like it."

"Shut up and give me your phone, un!"

"Alright. It's in my front pocket."

I took his phone in his pocket and look at the mirror. I smiled. I did really look good. Even thought, I didn't pony tailed my hair. I felt good.

"See? I told you. You look pretty." He complimented.

"Shut up, danna, un."

"So what, we going to call ourselves nicknames now?" He said as we turned in on a parking lot in the school. I didn't notice we already arrived.

"Brat." He said as I looked at his direction. Once again, our lips met. I pulled away and covered my face with my hands.

He smiled, cheerily.

I grab my bag and throw it towards him. Miss.

Tsk. Him and his reflexes. I angrily glared at him as I took back my bag and got out of my truck. I stomped my way to the class room and sat there. Glooming. The bell rang and we got into class. I wondered where was Sasori this time he skip class. He didn't attend English or anything at all except Art. Don't he got expelled or something? His popular, of course but don't he even failed at classes?

I shrugged. The time went by fast as the class ended and it was already lunch. I walked into my locker, looking at the floor. I was kind of worried about Sasori's life. Don't he worry about his future? Sure, he got looks but what will he do if he grows up? Will he become an artist like I always dreamed to? Or become a gangster in the rest of his life? Isn't it bit dangerous?

I accidentally bumped into someone and I fell in the floor. Shit.

I looked up and saw another blonde girl with a group of girls who looked at me, like I was a livestock. Was I?

"Er.. I apologize, un. I wasn't looking." I lowly bowed down and left. Oh god. Walk faster!

"Hey." I stopped my tracks.

"Yeah, un?" I turned around and they suddenly surrounded me.

"You're Deidara Taiga, right?" The girl asked.

I nodded. Duh, like I could lie that I'm not her.

"What is your connection between Akasuna?" Not this thing again! Come on! More and more fan girls really like him! I don't know why Akasuna have this girls! They are much prettier than me! And they are much smarter!

"A-Akasuna, un?" I pretended that I don't know him.

"Duh? Bitch, don't you know who is Akasuna?!"

I shook my head.

"Oh god, new student is ignorant." The other girl exclaimed.

The blonde girl slammed me in the nearby locker and looked at me, deadly.

"Sasori no Akasuna." She glared. "The most popular guy in the school, a genius among 2nd year students, a gang member of the famous Akatsuki, and the most talented guy in arts. What did you miss about him?"

HIs arrogant sometimes and believes art is eternal. Yeah, his my stalker. "Sorry, I don't really know."

"You're lying!" The other girl shouted. "I saw you slapped Akasuna the last time!"

"You did what?!" The blonde girl said and she was about to slap me across the face but the lockers suddenly slammed and almost destroying the whole thing.

It was the familiar silver haired chick, with a unlit cigarette in her mouth, she grinned.

"Yah, Blondie bitch." She exclaimed.

"Me?" The blondie girl said. "What did you just said?"

"Not you, ugly slut." She pointed her finger at me. "Deidara, Sasori no bastard want to talk to you."

"Me, un?!" I asked. "You shut up, you slut!"

Before the girls could protest, Hidan pulled my arm and dragged me inside the Cafeteria.

My mouth dropped opened.

There was Akasuna, holding a bouquet of flowers and red ribbons surrounded the whole cafeteria. The people looked at me with a large 'o' in their faces. Akasuna hold a microphone and snapped his fingers. The music started to play and walked closer to me. My heart went sky high. What is this idiot doing?!

He was smiling at me, widely. I couldn't say another word to describe what was happening but it was romantic. That what Hidan said.

Sasori handed me the flowers that I accepted and kneeled in front of me. What the fuck is he doing?! Is he going to propose?! Aren't we bit to young?!

Hidan was beside us, playing the music and Akasuna took the microphone closer in his mouth.

**They said love is forever **

**Your forever is all that I need**

**Please stay as long as you need**

**Can't promise that things won't be broken**

**But I swear that I will never leave**

**Please stay forever with me. **

"Uhm.." He started off. He knew my face was blushing red and my mouth was gaping but he keep on smiling.

"Deidara Taiga?" He said.

I nodded.

"My mouth dropped when I first saw you, along with my heart."

Cue for the cheers and shouting on the background.

"When I woke up this morning. I was glad you were by my side. I'm sorry, I was an idiot last time."

Yes, you were a pure idiot back then.

"Sorry for the times I shouted at you."

Yeah, be so sorry.

"But I want to say." He took a deep breath. "Even we just met in couple of days. Will you give me a chance?"

He stood up and cupped my cheeks with his warm hand, as I looked at him with his chocolate eyes.

"Would you be my girl?"

"Danna, un." The words escape my mouth.

"I want you to be happy. I want you laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll able to do for you, but I promise. I'll be always in your side no matter what." He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me with that mischievous smirk on his lovely face.

"Will you?" He asked one more time.

"Why not, un?" I couldn't resist him anymore. He always make my heart go sky high. Butterflies in my stomach and his lips. He made me craved for it. Every single time.

He smiled as he kissed my lips, sweetly. We parted and he looked at the crowd.

_"Touch her, make her cry, or even talk to her. I swear, Akatsuki will kill you." _ He said, with a deadly voice.

I gulped. So this what happened when you mess with Sasori's girl. Bad ass. As in plainly bad ass. I am weird. I know but damn, one does not simply resist Akasuna without falling in love with him.

I smiled.

He looked at me and smiled back. He took my hand and walked away from the hissing and glaring fan girls in the cafeteria. He pulled me, closer and smirked.

"I thought, you were going to say no."

"Oh shut it, Danna, un." I replied.

He chuckled. "You should keep smiling. You look better."

I pouted.

He dragged me way up to the stairs of the school and once we arrived. He kicked the door and opened and I looked at the scene. It was full of red roses. The whole school roof top was full of plants that are roses.  
Sasori's favorite flowers are roses for sure.

"This is my hideout." He exclaimed.

"Your hideout?!"

He nodded. "I spent my time here. I plant roses, make them grow then I pick them up and give them to you."

"You plant this?!" I said, looking at the bouquet of flowers. "Don't the school know about this?!"

"They know but they don't come here often and no one come here except me." He pulled me by my waist and hugged me tight. He hugged me tight, almost crushing me with his embrace. His scent was similar with wood. Does he sculpt too?

"Dei."

"Yeah, un?"

"Do you know how does roses is so red?"

I pulled away and looked at him curios. "What do you mean?"

"It's a thing I want to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?"

He walked away and took one rose and handed it to me.

"Look at it." He said.

I did. It was died and dry. It was a rose that was about to die. I looked at Sasori with a confuse face. "What about it, un?"

He took a small vial on his pocket and poured a droplet on the rose. IT suddenly turned to back into a red rose and it looks like nothing happened.

"Was that magic, un?" I questioned.

He shook his head.

"It's alchemy."

_._

_._

**I AM TRIED. VERY. **

**So cutting this part. I feel so lame all the sudden. I don't know why. Does it look like Sasori is a bit OOC? Or the whole thing is lame?! Shit, I really need to sleep .**

**SPOILER**

**I DARE YOU. **

**High school AU is about to end. Someone will die. **

**XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXO **


	7. Boss Battle

22 Degrees Halo

**Author's note: Do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 7: Boss Battle**

**"Never forget. I am your friend." **

**-Authoress **

Deidara POV

It's been 2 weeks since Sasori and I begin dating. He started to attend classes because of me. I don't know things about Sasori because he always and able to change the subjects if it's about him. Whenever we speak about the past, he just keep saying. His parents dead in an accident when he was young but he wasn't living alone. He had Akatsuki with him, visiting him time to time and that was it. That was the past he just told me. He might be very sweet but he was mysterious at the same time.

I told him almost everything about me and he was happy that I can open up with him. Is it really okay? The relationship between me and him? Do I really deserve him? His perfect and everything but why me?

When we were together in the rooftop. He told me about alchemy. What is alchemy? After that day, I shove myself in the computer and search everything about alchemy but it was completely different from Sasori's alchemy if I would label it as like that. It was completely strange. How could a high school student learn about alchemy? In this generation, alchemy is either use in medicine and it's just a legend in books. No one can just make a dying rose live again and it was done by a boy.

I keep on saying. What is alchemy during that times? I wanted to tell Sasori about the alchemy he told me but he keep saying to drop the subject. It was nothing. It was just something he discovers and that was it.

Nothing.

Sasori held secrets.

I don't want to press any further about it. I'm afraid, it could be sensitive subject to him.

Anyways, Dad didn't return after 2 weeks since then. He didn't left anything. His clothes and many more things was left. Where exactly is my Dad? I know, he might be abusive towards me but he is still my father. I'm still worrying on him. Where the hell is Dad?

I got into school and everything work so fine. No one dared to bully me anymore since I was Akasuna's girl and stuff. Hidan and I became best friends. We got closer and closer to each other and she often go to my house to play video games. She told me about her boyfriend being greedy about money and how sexy he was. She said, her boyfriend was also a member of Akatsuki and the only man who defeated her. and she fell in love with him since. Sometimes, Hidan is weird. That's why I like her.

She always talk about her god named Jashin. Her parents were very devoted followers of Jashin which a religion I never heard of. She always goes crazy when Sasori insults her God and there argument was very amusing sometimes.

Everything is turning to be fine since then.

I got into class and found Sasori sitting in his desk. He looked bored but the moment he saw me, he smiled. Sasori, why would you be so mysterious?

"Hi." He said, leaning on his chair.

"Morning, Danna,un." I smiled back.

He stood up and kissed me in the cheek, making me flush in red once more.

"You know." He looked at me amused. "You look really cute every time, I kissed you."

"S-s-s-shut up, un!" I shyly said.

"Aww.. I should do it often, huh?!"

I pouted.

We talked and talked until the class started. In Mr. Kakashi amused about Sasori, who started to attend his class. Sasori is intelligent. He answered briefly and correctly. Even in Math, he solved equations easily. It's like he already studied this things. The other things, I learned about Sasori is that he sculpt wood. I saw one of his puppet creation and I'm still awe about it. I also discover, that Sasori was already a working artist but he kept it as a secret because he didn't like people asking him questions.

I was very wrong on Sasori being a jerk and unreliable person. Despite, he was a arrogant on the outside, he cared about me. I heard from Hidan that he is cold towards the other members in the Akatsuki. They said he got trust issues but how can he make me open up to me that easily? I wanted to meet the other members but Hidan said. It would be impossible.

Why?

She didn't told me.

It was Lunch and everything was somehow quick. I got into my locker and I found a letter. A letter? Really. I opened it and read.

_Hey brat, (_Definitely this was from Sasori.)

_Meet me in the gym building._

_Love Sasori _

PS: Go alone.

Say what? Since when did Sasori liked giving me letters? He either sends Hidan or get me himself? What is this a new get up? Sasori never fails to amuse me sometimes. I slammed my locker shut and started to walk into the gym.

Amusing.

Hidan's POV

Mother of fucking Jashin. Where the fuck is that slut? Really, she knows Sasori hates when she don't eat lunch and waiting! She's skinny as shit! Now, the red head bastard is taking my head if I don't bring her here! What kind of idiot misses lunch!?

I walked into the hallways and saw an empty classroom. I could her giggles in the room. I peaked inside and saw a group of girls, looking at cell phone.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I said, making them all shriek in surprise.

"H-Hidan of the Akatsuki!" They said, stuttering.

"Yeah, bitch. It's me." I replied. 'What is that? Aren't all students supposed to be in cafeteria?!"

I swoop the cell phone of their hands and looked at it.

It was a text message.

_Shinobi Academy _

_We declare a battle against Akatsuki. _

_Akasuna's girl is with us. _

_GM. _

_Kiri Academy _

My eyes widened.

They got Deidara. Sasori is not going to happy about this.

Seriously, who dared challenge the Great Puppeteer?

Deidara POV

A splash of water woke me up from my slumber. I slowly opened my very tired eyes and looked around. What the hell happened? I can't remember anything at all. What did happen back then? Everything was dark except the light in top of me. I was tied in a chair with chains around my body. My blonde hair was dripping wet and I feel sick. I looked at myself. I was covered with white sheets.

What happened?

Okay, break up.

Yes, I was going to the gym and what happened next? I can't remember anything and this headache is killing me big time. The door suddenly opened and revealed a unhappy unpleasant guest.

"Deidara." He smirked. "Your Akasuna's girlfriend?'

I glared as he glared back at me. He was one of the people that I don't want to see. He was tall, muscular with a pale skin, short spiky raven hair, creepy brown eyes and half of his face was covered with bandages. He was wearing a high school uniform but it was worn out.

"You are, un?" I replied.

"Zabuza Momochi." My eyes widened.

"The rumors were true then?" I fight the urge to looked scared but my whole body was trembling. I tried my best not to look scared. This guy is not good at all.

"Rumors?" He said, chuckling. "What about the rumors?"

"The seven swords man has reformed once more, un?"

He looked at me amused. 'You're not a useless bitch at all then. No wonder Akasuna liked you."

"I'm not that interesting, un." In our dates, Sasori taught me and told me things about gangs. First of all, never show emotions. If they see you scared as hell, you are labeled as weak. Second, he told me rumors about the gangs roaming around the city and they were a lot of them. They always challenge Akatsuki once they get hold of something. Now, it was me.

"You're smart. I like you."

If he only knew. "Why me, un?"

He laughed. "Because you are going to be the material for the Akatsuki to merge."

I looked at him, darkly. "That's your reason, un?!"

"Yes. It might look simple but I want to offer you a deal."

"A deal, un? You're going to propose a deal with me in this condition. Aren't you a bit of lame?"

I swear his eye twitch. He was clearly impatient. I never thought the things Sasori told me would be in use but this is my first time being in this kind of situation. I am aware that I am dating a gangster and thing but it was clearly peaceful when I am with Sasori. Akatsuki indeed have many enemies but I wonder who really are they in this city?

Zabuza calmed down a bit as I heard a knock on a door I think.

"Zabuza-sama." It was a female voice. She stepped inside and looked at me. Her image was very pleasant unlike Zabuza's look. She had a long black hair, pale skin and a large dark brown eyes, a slender frame, a average breast size and quite short.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Deidara." She said, stilling smiling. "Forgive my master, he is a type of person that you can piss for fun. He is quite short tempered."

I nodded. Well, if it wasn't for her. Zabuza might already killed me.

"Back to the topic." Zabuza said as I look back to him.

"Join us."

.

.

"What, un?" The only word that escape my mouth. Me? As in me? I can't be a gangster! I am not even capable of protecting myself!

"I said. Join us." The long haired girl said.

"Why me, un?!" I shouted with questioning tone. "I can't even protect myself from you guys!"

"We know that. But you have skills." Zabuza said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Skills, un? What skills?!" I shouted again. "I'm not strong, smart or even powerful! I can't even throw a punch and for fuck sake! I don't even know why Akasuna fell in love with me!"

"That's it, Haku. I am going to kill her." Zabuza grinned as he looked at me.

Before a large spiked bat reached into my face, Haku raised her hand and stopped Haku. "Sorry, Zabuza-sama but I think she don't understand the things she is capable off."

"Well, I don't at all!"

Haku glared at me. "You don't know what are you capable of yourself then you are pathetic."

I froze for a moment.

Haku leaned closer to me and if looks killed I would be drop dead.

"You can create bombs, can you?"

I didn't say anything. Yes, I can create bombs. Not C4 bombing and stuff but I can create small bombs and able to detonate them. Only few people know my secret. I was sure they saw me using my tricks in my shows.

"Haku, it's useless. She won't join us."

Haku didn't say anything either. Zabuza looked at me, displeased. He tug my hair up and looked at me in his eye level. I am with a fucking chair!

"We know you can create bombs." He even glared more. "If you don't join as we please, you might do something to your boyfriend."

My eyes widened as he kicked my chair and I landed my face on the floor. He picked me up by my hair with the chair and positioned me properly again.

"Join us." He insisted.

"Fuck you, un." I said, smirking.

He slapped me in the face so hard, my face landed on the floor once again. He kneeled down, looking down at my face. I don't know what he looked like right now but he was mad.

Very mad.

"You can be trained as a fighter, Deidara. Even though you're a girl, you have something we want."

"That is, un?"

"Information, skills, and your pain resistant is remarkable. Look at you, your all bruise up but you didn't even shred one tear."

Because my father hits me pretty well and that turns you punches like a shit. I badly wanted to tell him that before he kicked my stomach once again. Oh, come on! Don't they even know I am a girl and they aren't suppose to hit me?

"Zabuza-sama. Stop, we can't afford her getting serious injuries." Haku said, looking at me.

Zabuza just hissed at me and he stood up. Haku released me from the chairs and I dropped in the floor. I couldn't move any of my legs so Zabuza as a gentleman, pick me up and carried me like a sack of potatoes.

Why thank you.

We walked out from the dark room into an a building. I scanned the place and you know what? It was surrounded by men. They looked at me with lust. Why!?

We somehow arrived on the top floor and there, Zabuza placed me. I was chained in a concrete pole and left me there. What.

I sighed. So, this is what it look and feels like if you dating a gangster.

Haku didn't leave the room and stayed by my side. She looked at me, curiously.

I looked back with an annoyed face.

"Why?" She asked. "Why do you love Sasori that much?"

"I don't really know, un."

She didn't speak any further. I didn't insisted to make her talk anymore. Would Sasori save me from this kind of group? They are so many and even so, do Sasori knows about this? I hate it when I am over thinking.

Suddenly, everyone below the floor started to panic and shouting at each other. I wanted to know what it is but I was tied in the pole for fuck sake. Haku left in a hurry.

The whole place was in silent all the sudden until Zabuza arrived. He dragged me outside and then he just threw me once again in the floor.

I looked around. All of his men was outside and I was in the center. I could hear steps towards me. I looked up and saw Sasori with his deadly eyes looking at Zabuza. He didn't looked at me because he knows I was scared. I was really scared at him. His eyes turned deadly. His supposed to be caramel eyes turned red and dark. He made all of Zabuza's men stiffened in fear. Behind him was Hidan who was carrying a bat with her.

Sasori picked me up in the ground and he let me lean on his chest.

"Dei, you alright?" He asked.

"I'm okay, Danna, un." I replied. I looked at his face once more. He look so worried and about to cry. He hugged me tightly. "It's just my leg, Danna. You don't need to worry about it, un."

"Did they hurt you?!" He asked again. He cupped my face and looked at me directly in the eyes. His caramel eyes met mine. They suddenly change into a deadly glare.

He carried me in bridal style and walked away from the circle.

"Hidan, take care of this." Sasori commanded as Hidan nodded.

She smiled and waved her bat around. "Let's dance, bitches."

I looked at Sasori who didn't give a damn about Hidan's well being. Is Sasori gone mad that he left Hidan all by herself?

"Danna, why aren't you helping Hidan, un?!" I shouted. "She can't handle it on her own!"

"It's alright, Dei." He smirked for some reason. "We are not members of Akatsuki for nothing."

I paused.

This is the things an member of Akatsuki is capable of?

We walked away from the abandon building, five people started to surround us. Sasori growled in frustration. He put me down and stood inside the center.

"You are?"

"Sound Four from Oto Academy at your service."

**Notes: I do not know why.**

**Why would someone got trolled in the spoilers (HAHAHAHAH!) **

**I didn't really mean to troll you guys buuuut The highschool AU focus is about to end for the next chapters and it's going to be a bitch.**

**Sorry, I just updated. College. **

**Anyways, for those who knows the real plot line of this story. You may slap me for the next chapters. Literally. If you can. **

**I'll be doing one shots until I figure out how to do this but still expect updates for the next week. **

**SPOILERS (you want?) **

**Nah. I could get Sasori stab or Deidara. Maybe, Kisame will emerge? **


	8. Boss Battle Part 2

22 Degrees Halo

**Author's Note: I do not own Anything. **

**READ: Awww~! I only got one review in the last chapter *pouts*  
Pleaseeee I beg you to review because it helps even though I am stuck with college, it motivates my thinking skills. I really want to get out of this Filler type of chapters so I' making this the last chapter of my filler crap. I crap as fillers. **

**I'm also making Lemon One shot Stories and I really love if you all review about it. (Yes, I make lemons. I can and I will write Lemons in this story.) **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**0-0**

_CHAPTER 8 - BOSS BATTLE Part 2_

_Hope is a drug. _

_-Authoress_

_-Deidara POV-_

I never ever want to anger Sasori in any kinds of form that leads to violent. Why? He can change into a person I never want to see at all. I don't hate Sasori for that part but I can't stand the way, he looks at his enemies.

Merciless.

He act like he wasn't human. He act like he don't have feelings at all.

No pity. No Mercy.

I am scared for the enemies, he faced today especially if they try to touch me. I believe the Kiri Academy tried to recruit me because I can make bombs and I was a perfect bait for the Akatsuki to fall. Why?

I was Akasuna's girlfriend.

I remained loyal to the Akatsuki, not because I know about them but because Sasori told me they were the only friends he have and I am not going to be the reason of their downfall. Even though, I don't know anything about them except Sasori and Hidan.

Currently, Kiri Academy is fighting Hidan. According to Sasori, she was a one man (woman) army and he just left her with like what? A hundred fighters and just armed with a bat? Typical Sasori.

But not only that, we came face to face with the Sound Four of Oto Academy.

"Aren't we a little bit playing, unfair?" Sasori chuckled, darkly. He glared on every single member of the Sound Four. They were actually six of them. (The Last chap was my bad, it supposed to be six.)

"Sasori Akasuna, I challenge you into a one on one fight." Said by the man with long silver hair that, I believe named Kimimaro.

Sasori flashed his confident smirked. "I remember you during the wars. Kimimaro, am I right?"

Kimimaro nodded in reply.

"What happened to the Akatsuki member guarding your school?" Sasori asked but his attention was towards me. I somehow able to stand up even though my legs hurts like hell. I stood up and walked behind him. We were like partners in crime fighting the evil dudes and watching each other's side but the plot twist is that I don't know how to fight people. I can still turn them to art anyways IF I even have MY CLAYS right now.

Sasori glared at me for joining the battle and I gave him a shrug as a reply.

"You mean the Stitches guy?" The red head girl said, Tayuya was her name I think. "Oh, that shit head."

Sasori's glare got darker as he heard his friend got insulted. "You actually dared to call him, Stitches guy? Shit head? The moment, we get out of this, I will personally tell him about what you said, _bitch_"

Ooooh. That was hard.

Tayuya smirked. "Is that so? The fucking catch here is if you can get out."

Kimimaro held his hand above, stopping the rest of the team from moving. He glared at everyone including us as he pinch the bridge of his nose. His in stress.

"Akatsuki is nothing but people greed in power." Kimimaro started.

Sasori somehow manically laughed, making Kimimaro looked like a fool. I looked at Sasori with great confusion. Has his nuts gone loose?

"Greed in power?" Sasori blurted out. "Before we arrived in this city, you guys started war with other everywhere."

"War? Oh, yes. The war. But then you guys, arrived and destroyed everything. You began controlling the schools around the city and establish turfs. You invaded different school by pairs! Did you even bother asking us what it feels!?"

"You are a sensitive one."

Kimimaro hissed but he remained calmed. "We recruited the rest of the schools to join us."

"You actually planned a rebellion with such army? Do you know what kind of mistake you committed?"

Kimimaro looked unfazed.

"Shall we start? I don't like waiting." Sasori deadpanned. Before Kimimaro able to put his guard up, Sasori disappeared behind me and started punching Kimimaro across the face, resulting him to fly meters away from us.

Tayuya and the other members looked at me as if I was ready to fight. I don't know how but the twins Ukon and Sakon run towards me but they were both kicked by Sasori in the face.

"Touch her, I'll kill your asses." Sasori hissed between his breath. We were clearly outnumbered but Sasori remained unfazed in the situation we are in.

"Deidara." He said, turning his face towards me. "I want you to run away from here and get to safety."

My eyes widened. "You want me to abandon you, un?! You can't handle this, guys! Let me help!"

"In what possible way is that?!" Sasori replied as he kicked the guy named Kidomaru in the stomach for attempting to grab my arm.

"I need my things back, un!"

"Why?!" Sasori said as he took my arm and we started to run off.

" I got my clay bombs in there, un!"

"Bombs?!" He shot me a very questioning look. "You create bombs?!"

"Not bombs as in C4 crap, un! My clay bombs! I can help with that!"

Before we could get any further the biggest (fattest to be exact ). "You are not going anywhere." He said as he totally blocked our way out of the circle.

Sasori and I hissed in annoyance.

Jirobo started to attack and tried to kick Sasori but he dodge. Tayuya helped as she tried to kick me in the chin but thanks to Sasori who tugged me away, I seem to dodge it. Ukon and Sakon were up and kicked Sasori in the stomach which landed because his attention was in me. I hissed _again_.

I was useless in this kind of fight.

I get my guard up and tried to punch Tayuya but she dodge it and backed away. She didn't expect me to fight because I was Sasori's bitch but unfortunately for her. I can somehow take attacks, I'll thank Dad later for that.

Sasori stood up quick and joined me the battle. Sasori was dragged away from me as Kimimaro started to punch him in different directions.

Damn it. I came face to face with Tayuya who actually wanted to do a one on one with me. The rest of the gang joined Sasori's fight. I glared on Tayuya as she flash me her smirk.

"You got some guts, _bitch_." She said with a venomous tone.

"Same to you, un." I blurted back.

Tayuya charged towards me and I quickly dodge. I never thought Youtube could help me in this situation. I searched some self defense when I was in youtube because I was bored at that time.

_Okay, think_. I said to myself. Tayuya scrambled into her feet and give me a glare. I glared back and able to land a kick directly in her stomach.

Tayuya 0

Deidara 1

She was down, clutching her stomach. I think I hit a spot. As she was down, I took the chance to kick her in the chin and she was officially down. Well, somehow she was weak.

Suddenly a pair of fist landed in my stomach, I quickly clutch my stomach and stumbled in the ground. Holy crap, that was strong. I looked up and it was Sakon and Ukon. We are definitely losing here.

I quickly stood up and able to shot them a cold glare.

"What the fuck, Tayuya?!" Ukon said with a laugh.

"She's weak and you got defeated." Sakon said, joining his brother as he laugh.

"Shut your traps, motherfuckers." Tayuya said as she was able to stand up. What the hell.

I looked behind me as Sasori and Kimimaro's fight intensified. Sasori was somehow gaining the upper hand despite, he was fighting three people at the same time. Me, on the other hand have no chance of winning against three people who have fought all of their lives.

As I looked at the battle, I was suddenly threw in the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare get distracted, bitch." Tayuya hissed.

_Shit_.

Tayuya once again planned to punch me in the face but she was stopped by a flying body of their leader Kimimaro. Both of them, landed in the ground as Sasori picked me up, bridal style.

"You look like a crap, un." I commented because Sasori really look like crap. He got his face a bruise and his clothes were all dirty.

"Looks whose talking, brat." Sasori smirked.

The circle was finally broken and we run for it. Sasori run fast as he could until we were inside the building once more. We entered a pair of large metal doors and Sasori quickly locked it up with a crow bar lying around the ground. He picked me up, piggy style and we run upstairs. We ran and ran, searching for my items and stumbled many beaten bodies in the floor.

"Hidan is quite tidy today." Sasori said.

I remained silent as we pass many rooms and most of them were covered with blood. I almost puked in the site.

"Sorry." The only words escape on Sasori's mouth.

"It's okay, un."

Sasori nodded and put me down in the ground. He planted a kiss in my forehead as I blushed. He give me a small smile and we stood up. Rooms after rooms and hall by halls, I never expect the Kiri's hideout was this big. It look like a abandon building but it was huge inside.

As I opened a door, we heard shouting at the hallways. Sasori literally shoved me inside the room. He slammed the door shut and pinned me in the nearest wall. His arms were around me, hugging tightly.

"Danna, un." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I got you into this mess." He apologized.

"It's alright, un. It can't be avoided since you're in a gang and much more."

He kissed me in the lips and he made me cock my head as he bit my lip.

"Danna, it's really not the right time." I reasoned out.

I just heard a growl as a reply as he nipped my neck. I tried not to moan since the hallways were filled with running footsteps.

"Danna..!" I whispered but Sasori ignored me. He just look at me with a very seductive eyes and smirked.

"Are you fully aware that you are wearing nothing inside except your underwear?" Sasori said as I started to madly blush. I slightly pushed him away from me. I remembered that I was wearing a white bed sheet and fuck! I was almost naked if it weren't for my underwear. I looked at Sasori with a deadly glare. He chuckled and licked his lips.

"You are hot and sexy as hell." He said with this scary seductive tone. Chills run in my spine and I know Sasori wanted to do.

"No, un."

"Aww~! Why is that?" He pouted as he walked closer to me, almost centimeters away from my face.

My eye twitch. "You are fully aware, we are being chased by angry gang members of two different schools, un."

"Yeah so?"

"YEAH SO?! Sasori to EARTH, un!? Are you not afraid that we can't get out of here?!"

"Well, as long as your besides me."

"Oh, shut up!"

He pouted and suddenly kissed me in the cheek. "Dei-dei is not happy."

"Of course, I'm not, un! What's with you and you suddenly became bipolar!?"

"You look hot. I can't stop myself."

I literally slapped my forehead with my hand. Sasori is sometimes impossible with his sudden change of Attitude. I pushed me out of the way as I started to scan the room. It had a lot of shelves. There were a row a lockers and I quickly opened them one by one.

"Sasori, un. Help me find my stuff and clothes."

"Can't you just look like that, Dei?!" He replied, following me around.

"Ah hell no, Danna, un." I slammed the locker in his face as he once again pouted. I opened the lockers one by one and finally found my stuff.

"Jackpooot~!" I chanted as much as Sasori's dismay.

"AW~! I want you to look like that, Dei."

"The hell, Danna. Like the minute ago you have this murderous stare now you are drooling?!"

"You're just sexy as hell, Dei."

"Shut it, Danna. It's not the time to flirt with me, un. Now, turn around."

"Why?"

"What do you mean by why, un!?

"I'm the one asking here!"

"Isn't it obvious, un?! I'm going to change!"

"Then change!"

"Not with you around, un! Now, turn around before I punch you in the face!"

"You won't dare."

"Have you seen Tayuya, un?!"

"I never really think you have it in yah,"

"Well, I was surprise myself. Now, stop changing the subject and let me dress, un!"

"Aww, can't you just stay like that?!"

"No, un." I deadpanned.

After persuading Sasori to turn around which lead him to get stuff inside a cabinet I was finally dressed in my clothes. I took my bag full of clay and stuff the rest of the explosive materials in my pocket. Sasori kicked the cabinet open.

He pouted because he didn't saw me half naked at all.

_Boys_

"We need a plan, un." I suggested.

"You got your clays?"

I nodded. I turned my attention on the other shelves in the room. It turns out they are all gasoline.

"Danna, we can use this things to blow up the place, un." I said as I toss him a container full of gasoline.

He shot me a very disturbing look. "Deidara, I didn't say, we can blow up ourselves."

"Of course not, Danna, un." I said as I scanned the room once more. There was a large window in the left. I pointed my finger in the window's direction. "We can escape thru there."

"It's too risking." Danna commented. "We could get suffocated."

I walked closer and examined the window from the ground. We were two floors away from the ground and we can easily die if we landed quite bad. The sun was already setting and the commotion upstairs were getting louder. It's a matter of time before they return to this floor and find us.

"You got some brawns and brains, Brat." Sasori said, smirking.

"Is that a compliment, I hear, un?"

"And beauty too." He added and I blush.

"Your plan?"

"I need a distraction." I said, holding my chin. I can't think of who between us. I can't risk the safety of both of us.

"MOVE IT!"

I gasped and Sasori tackled me into the ground, avoiding someone I never expect to see. The glass shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Sup, bitches?"

"Hidan?!" Sasori and I said in unison.

Hidan walked in Sasori's direction, pick him up in the collar and she glared.

"It will be fucking fun, you said. It would be easy, you said. You little midget. I almost died there." Hidan growled in frustration. "I can't believe, you didn't told me fucking Kiri and fucking Oto are joining forces!"

Sasori couldn't help but to smirk. "Fun? I never said that and you volunteered, right?"

"Fuck you! You commanded me, you idiot!" Hidan raised her arm and about to punch Sasori but of course, I stopped them.

"Hidan, un." I glared, making her gulp. "Put Danna down, un."

She did and Sasori landed in his feet.

"Zealot." He hissed.

"Midget." Hidan hissed back.

"Shut it!" I shouted.

I pick myself off the ground. "Hidan, did you jump from the 3rd floor?!"

She looked at me, smirking. "Awesome right?!"

"NO!"

"What?"

"The ene-" Before I could finish the door suddenly banged opened and the gang members were looking at us like a meat. I gulped. The found us quite quick.

"Dei, I think I need your plan this time." Sasori said, getting into his fighting stance. Hidan waved her beaten bat and glared on anyone steps closer.

"You're surrounded." The other dude said, waving his bat towards Hidan. "Surrender now, Akatsuki."

"Fuck you." She pointed on the guy who spoke. She wink at Sasori and continued to shout curses towards the enemy. She was buying us time.

Sasori made a run into the gasoline containers and spilled the whole container to the ground.

"Now!" Sasori shouted as I took one of my detonating clay and threw it off.

"Katsu!" A small blast was made but it was enough to fire. Sasori took the rope and tied it securely in one of the concrete poles in the place. The fire was already spreading rapidly and the enemies were run for their lives.

I violently coughed with the smoke covering us.

"Fuck! Deidara, hold a second!" Hidan said as she helped Sasori tied the rope. I drop into the ground and I was losing consciousness. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker.

Everything went blank.

I think it was a slap that woke me up. I quickly jerked up and hold my cheek.

Sasori glared towards, Hidan who was snickering. "I told you, it would work." Hidan said.

I glance at the building and it was still on fire. The gang members were nowhere to be seen, it was only us under the sun who was already setting.

"What happened, un?" I questioned. I looked at Sasori with a burnt clothes and a bruised arm. "Danna, did you just fall?!"

Sasori's eyes widened but quickly looked at me with him calm face. "It's okay, Dei. This is nothing."

"No, it's not! You fell down, did you!?" I tried to touch his arm but he hissed towards me. He looked at me, threatening.

"I said, I'm fine. You don't need to look at it!" He shouted, turning his attention away from me. He stood up and looked on the burning building.

Hidan patted me in the shoulder and shook her head. "His alright."

I just nodded it off.

"We need to get out of here, before the cops arrive." Sasori commanded as he pick me up, piggy style and we all walk away like nothing happened.

-909

We walked into my house in complete silence. Hidan already parted ways a minute ago because she needs to report to the leader about what happened. I couldn't help to get sad about Sasori's expression earlier. Why is he so mad? I just wanted to look if he was okay. The walk was rather not very amusing since we receive quite a lot of stares. Sasori didn't bring his vehicle or mine since school was far away and such details I don't need to explain.

We arrive in the front of my house. The scene is getting me more depress because Dad was still not home and the house was rather dark.

Sasori gently dropped me in my feet and turned around. His face was also worried in our silence.

"Dei." He said, looking away. "Sorry about that."

I gave him a small smile. "It's okay, Danna."

"Well, I was going to tell you something anyways."

"Something?" I asked. "About what, un?"

"We both know that, we both hated a lot of crowds but I do know that, you'll be happy about this." He scratch the back of his head as he rummage thru his pockets. "We didn't have any proper date so I want you to have this."

He gave me an envelope and I stared at it. I took it and looked at him. "What's this?"

"Open it, brat."

I chuckled. I growing fond of my nickname. I opened the envelope and stared and stared.

"This is a...uhmm.."

"I wish you won't mind."

I smiled widely at the contents of the envelope. It was two tickets into Warp Tour next month. I looked at the list below and there. I didn't think, it would be possible. I tackled Sasori, unable to hold down my feelings.

"Oh my god, un! It's pierce the veil~!" I chanted, kissing his cheeks again and again.

He just chuckled and sat up, placing me in his lap. "I know, you are in the bands since you love wearing that Bands Shirts."

"Oh god! Thanks Sasori no Danna!: I kissed him in the lips and hugged him, tightly. I really knows what I like.

Sasori departed his way back home as I entered my house. I took a long shower until then, I have my dinner. The whole house was quite and only the Television was on. I was watching this movie called Time Machine and it turns out to be pretty good.

The door bell suddenly rang and I quickly got up in my feet. Is Dad home? But he have keys right?

I opened the door.

There was a familiar blonde girl. She looked at me, with a smile.

"Is Takeo Taiga home?"

**I have no idea what to say. I just receive news that my fave band is having a break or a time out they said. I just *breaths* **

**I have been reading many fanfictions old and new about SasoDei so that's why the update was pretty late. I also need to buy a portable keyboard since my laptop is killing my wrist. **

**Anyways, next chapter is a great forward into our great plot and I WISH, you all REVIEW. **

**I'm making a one shot right now. **

**The title is 'Sketch Book.' It's a lemon version if you know what that is. Yaoi Lemon and things. **

_**Next Chapter **_

_**"I'm your dad's best friend, yah?" **_

_**"Dad has a friend?" **_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

_Or I'll unleash the army of Oto and Kiri academy to you~!_

_**kukukukuku *Insert evil laugh here***_

_**Love means REVIEW! **_


	9. The Meaning of Life

22 Degrees Halo

**Authors note: I do not own Naruto**

***GLARES* **

**Hey! No one even review at the last chapter! Except for the guest thought. Thanks!**

**That's it. *pout* **

_**I'll use my final weapon. **_

**:3**

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! FOR THAT I WILL AWARD YOU WITH AN DATE OMAKE!**_

Chapter 9: Meaning of Life

_"Scars tells better story than tattoos." _

_ -authoress_

Deidara POV

A young woman stood outside my door step. She had this face, I barely recognize. She really looks familiar and I can't remember where I saw her.

She had deep green eyes, a pale skin and a shoulder length light blonde hair. Her face was baby like and she had eye bags under her eyes but she look young just about 30's. She was dress in pants and white shirt with a black jacket on then some pair of black boots.

Her expression was rather odd. She didn't smile or frown but she was biting her lip like she was compressing something.

I looked at her with a frown.

"Takeo Taiga, un? You know my dad?" I asked as my eyes narrowed. Dad never mentioned any friends in my entire life. As I said, he was work alcoholic and never bothered hanging out with people.

Dad was basically the Mr. Not Social.

"I'm your Dad's best friend, yah?" She flashed me a quick smile. "Surprised, he didn't told you about me."

"Dad has a friend, un?!" I gaped for a moment.

"Basically, college best friend. So, where's your dad, hm?" She asked.

"His not here, un. Come back next time." I replied as I about to shut the door, her foot stopped it.

She glared at me for a moment as I glared back but she just ignored it. "When will he be back, hm?"

"Beats me, un." I proceed on shutting the door since this one was clearly a stranger to me and I don't like people getting inside my house. I suddenly shivered as I remember the night, Sasori visited me. Damn. I already want to see him again.

Damn.

She stopped the door by a hand this time and glared at me, darkly. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to talk to you, yah?" She said as I slightly opened the door.

"I don't know you. So, why do I bother?" I glared back at her.

She sighed, deeply before looking back at me. Yeah, bitch. I am not easy to deceive.

"It's about your mom."

I almost choke by the big lump of saliva that was suppose to enter my fucking throat.

She raised her eye brow as I coughed. Literally.

"W-what did... you just said again, un?"

"It's about your mom."

I slammed the door in her face and lock it up as fast as possible. I closed the windows as fast as possible and ran into the living room.

"Deidara!" She knocked the door with a loud bam. "Get back here!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted back. Who the hell she think she is? Making me remember about someone that died because of me?! Dad never told me anything about mom and no pictures about her. Dad told me she died because of my birth and left a scar in my chest which basically, the proof I killed her in pain.

She continued knocking the door and even tried to kick it but, bitch please. Even we had, a crappy house, we don't have a crappy door.

"Deidara, listen for a second!" She shouted, the knocking stopped and only a loud thud was heard from the door.

I walked into the door and slightly peaking it opened but the chain was still intact. She was somehow desperate and I couldn't help to get curios either.

"What about my mom?" I said with a bitter tone.

She look unfazed but able to cough to clear her throat. "What? Didn't your dad told about her?"

"I killed her during birth." I spoke without even looking at the familiar light haired blonde.

She gasped. "That's what your father told you, yah?!"

I raised an eyebrow and then glared. "Yeah, so what...have a problem with that?"

She quickly looked around before looking back at me. She rummaged her pockets and turns a small box to me.

I looked at her, curiously.

"It's from your mom. Don't let your father is it, okay?" She said.

I nodded and took the box. I opened it up and looked at it closely. It was a locket made out of shiny silver. I gaped for a moment before turning my attention back at the woman but she was gone.

Who did she know about my name?

I shrugged.

-1234566-

The door suddenly slammed opened and it was a ruckus downstairs.

Dad was home.

I dragged myself away from my bed, walked into the living room and their Dad was pulling out the suit cases and shoving every single cloth he had even thought he didn't fold it properly.

I rubbed my eyes if I was really seeing this moment.

"Dad?" I said as Dad quickly turned around in my direction. He walked towards me and grab both of my shoulders. He stared at my bright blue eyes and snarled.

"Did anyone came in here?" He asked, somehow he was in a hurry. I looked at the clock and it was already 2 am in the morning.

"No one." Except Sasori and your bestfriend.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

I nodded.

"Good... I want you to pack up your stuff as fast as possible..."He commanded.

I stared for a moment.

"Why?"

"We are moving back to Iwakagure." He replied, walked away and once again started to pack his stuff.

"No, un."

He glared at me as I flinched. This is the very first time, I saw Dad panicked that drove him to move back. I hated Iwakagure. I hated there.

"What did you say, _little shit?"_ He snarled.

"No. I don't want to go back in Iwa-" Before I could finish the things I was to say. I was slammed in the wall.

I gasped.

"Listen here, _little shit._ If I said, we are _moving back_. You, suppose to follow." He threw me back into the floor and there I stumbled back. I crawled my way to stand up and glared at him.

"No... I don't want to." I answered nervously but I was still glaring at him.

In one swift move, I found myself flying towards the wall.

I quickly looked up, feeling hopeless but then its only seconds I was flood by million memories and reasons why I should stay in this town.

I finally had a best friend.

Hidan Yu

I finally have a boyfriend who loved me dearly.

Sasori Akasuna.

I bit my lip and clenched my fist. I can't leave here without a fight. I stood up, like nothing happen and Dad was raising his eyebrows in annoyance.

"For the second time, un. I am not leaving!"

He looked into my eyes with this blinding rage and I was sure he can kill me anytime he want but no. I am not leaving here. I finally able to have life here.

"Why are you so stubborn, _little shit_?" He snarled.

"I already started a life here, un!... You are not going to ruined it!" I walked away but a strong hands, gripped into my wrist and quickly shoved me back into the floor.

"You said, you have life here?!...You don't need friends to live in this world, **Deidara!"** He shouted back and at the same time he slapped me across the face.

I hissed. "Friends? You're a fucking **hypocrite!... **You have a best friend and you keep lying to your daughter that you didn't have one!"

His eyes widened.

"**You**!"

Kick

"**Fucking!"**

Punch

"**Dare!.." **

Kick

"**LIED TO ME!" **

He shove his hands towards my throat, choking me in the process. I gasped for air as his grip tightened. My mind fought of staying awake. I tried to fight back, kicking him in the gut but he was three times bigger than I am, I was a snot for him.

"**WHO VISITED!?**" He shouted.

I looked at him, proud to flash a small smile in my face.

"You...hypocrite!" I said, between gasps of breathe. His face heated up with anger and threw me once more into the ground. As my face planted in to the ground, he kicked me in the face and stumping me to stay down. He looked down and me with a clenched fist.

"**Who?!"** he asked once more but as I reply I smirked, pissing him more. He pulled my hair and dragged me upstairs. I tried to kick him in the face but once again it was pretty useless. Once we arrived in my room, he threw me in my bed and slammed the door shut, locking it too.

"**Listen here, you little shit. You got until sunrise to tell me who visited and pack your things before I take your daily beatings into the next level."**

I froze.

**"It will be fun, playing with you." **

The steps soon faded and I sat in the corner of my bed.

I stared and stared at the ground. I don't want to realize that my dad said that.

He was planning to rape me, didn't he?

I burst into tears, unable to hold to reality anymore.

I feel so hopeless but this time, I could. Maybe... No.

I wiped my tears and grab my phone.

Couple of rings later he answered.

_"Brat, why are you awake at this hour?" _He sounded like he was walking outside. He was panting thought. The background sound was something crackling and burning.

"Dad came home." I said, totally changing the subject.

For a brief moment of silence. I broke it up my sobs.

_"Fuck it." _Sasori hissed in the phone. _"Is he still there?" _

"Yeah, un."

_"I'll be there shortly. I fucking kill that bastard!" _

My eyes widened. Sasori can't fight my Dad. He would be dead meat the moment he entered the house.

"Sasori Akasuna, Don't you dare do that!" I lowly shouted at the phone.

_"I have enough with your dad, Dei. I am going there!" _He shouted back.

"Please Sasori. " I begged.

_"Deidara. Open the window." _

My eyes widened. I ran into the window and quickly opened it. Sasori was climbing the railings in my house and he was dangling for his life. Sasori shove his cell phone back to his pocket and continued to climb towards my window.

Once he did, I was about to shout for his idiotic actions but he hugged me instead.

"Damn, your whole face is bruise!" He whispered but his tone was venomous.

I just shrugged it off as Sasori sat on the corner of my bed.

"Does he do this often?" He asked.

I closed my eye, trying to remember when did this beating started. Out of frustration I replied him with a sigh.

Sasori kissed my bruise lips and hugged me, as I lay my head on his chest.

"It's okay now. I'm right here, okay?"

I nodded.

Sasori smelled really weird today. Heh, he smells like ashes. I wiped my tears and moved closer to Sasori.

God, he was warm.

He cupped my cheeks and looked directly into my bright blue eyes.

"Deidara, will you run away with me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**-9080098**

**CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!**

**-9890800**

**Valentine Omake -Warp Tour**

Sasori's POV

Deidara was early than the usual. She was very excited about the warp tour.

Sasori.

He was nervous.

Very.

He didn't like crowds or concerts at all but he need to do this for his beloved blonde.

He wanted to make the blonde happy as possible.

Deidara stepped outside her house and Sasori gaped.

Deidara was wearing a black tank top and a pair of pants and black boots.

'Aren't you going to wear a jacket?" Sasori asked.

He looked on her girlfriends arms.

It was full of scars but it seems like she didn't bother.

'Nah, Danna. It's okay, un. It's really hot today and it's alright. I'm not afraid to show them."

I nodded.

We got into the warp tour and she was very happy about it.

Good thing he got those tickets.

Sasori can't helped but to smile. She was laughing and she was having fun.

The bands started to play and Sasori with Deidara who was holding hand.

Everyone gave them looks especially the blonde. Everyone saw her scars but they didn't give her bad looks instead they approach the blonde and gave her a hug.

They said.

_Glad you survived._

_Stay strong._

_Red head. You treasure her always. _

_It's okay. Glad you didn't die_

She smiled.

Deidara's favorite band started to play. Good thing we were in the front of the stage and damn, it was cramp but no, he wasn't annoyed or frustrated.

He was actually enjoying himself.

He took off his shirt since it was dripping wet with his sweat.

The blonde stared for the moment before giving him a hug.

God, he love the blonde so much.

The band started a new song and it made Deidara screamed. She threw her hand high and waved with the crowd.

She was still holding the red heads hand and made him join the cheering too.

This was Deidara's favorite song.

But before the band was able to sing the lyrics. They stopped and they looked down on both of us.

The vocalist name was Vic Fuentes and he was looking on Deidara and Sasori.

"The girl with a blonde hair with the red head. Let them get into the stage!" Vic Fuentes said as the railings in front of us opened and they guards led us into the stage.

Deidara didn't know what to do.

She was happy and about to cry at the same time.

Sasori on the other hand, swoop the blonde in bridal style and carried her into the stage.

"So, girl. What's your name?" He asked Deidara.

"Deidara, un"

"Well, you a cute one. How about you red head?"

Sasori smirked. "Sasori."

"Well, then." Vic fuented handed the mic to Sasori and smiled. "Why not sing a song for your girl friend then?"

Deidara's face blushed and she didn't know what to say. She just gaped.

"Well, why not?" Sasori replied as the band re-started to play the song.

The crowd cheered loudly as the blonde stood in the middle as Sasori sang the song.

_I kissed the scars on her skin  
I still think you're beautiful  
And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend.  
I screamed out, "God, you vulture (you vulture),  
Bring her back or take me with her."_

Tear it down, break the barricade  
I want to see what sound it makes  
I hate this flavor with a passion and I fucking hate the aftertaste

How does it feel? (How does it feel?)  
How does it feel? Well it feels like I'm on fire!  
Wake up, I know you can hear me.

Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
When it's sudden death we fight back  
(Oh, yeah)

Pretend like I don't entice you  
I've seen you circling the sky above my head  
You traitor

I will never be taken for granted again  
Keep digging holes in the desert  
Say a prayer for you

I know that you're in pain  
But if we die at the same time does it still scare you?

Make me a promise here tonight. Let's go!  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
Oh my God we're not gonna make it

We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave!

We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
And nothing will remain

She's mine  
You stay away from her  
It's not her time.  
'Cause, baby, I'm the one  
Who haunts her dreams at night,  
Until she's satisfied.

Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
When it's sudden death we fight back!

Go!

Fuck it!

Sasori drop the mic in the ground and kissed the blonde in the lips.

The crowd gone wild.

_Next on 22 Degrees halo..._

_Nah, nevermind. _


	10. New Things

**22 Degrees Halo**

**Author's note: I do not own any characters below**

_**"It's good to know that they are people who care for you." **_

_**-Authoress**_

Chapter 10: New Things

Deidara POV

It's been two years since Sasori and I moved into Sunakagure. Two years. It always feels like I just got in here but at the same time, I always think where could I be if I wasn't in here?

Two years, I lived with Sasori.

A year ago since we were engaged.

Sasori's mansion was my home. Home.. it always had a nice ring to it in my heart. A nice warm celebration of Christmas, a warm place to sleep, real meals everyday and finally together with someone who really cared for me. Then again, I had the last one since Sasori helped me, escaped from my Dad's home.

He let me live a life, I never could imagine.

Sasori left the Akatsuki because he didn't want to get me involve with those things again. I heard nothing about Hidan. She didn't reply with my emails or calls.

Is she mad that I run away without her knowing?

Things are different now.

My scars already faded. My hair returned into its usual length. My skin wasn't pale as shit which it used to be. My body finally had muscles in them and I grown into a fine woman. I was able to built up confidence and never feared on what people say about me.

"Deidara?" Sasori whispered in my ear as I turned my attention into his. He snuggled closer to me as I wrap my arms around his sexy waist.

"I didn't wake you up, right, un?" I whispered in his ear.

"Good morning too." He smiled. He sat up and kissed my lips. Sasori didn't grown much since he has this weird genetic disorder that made him younger. I stared at his fine chest as he looked on me.

"I'm making breakfast." He stood up, butt naked.

Oh didn't I tell you, Sasori and I did _it? _

I slightly blush on the images we just did last night.

"Brat, are you listening to me?"

I looked at him and looked confused.

He sighed. "I said, get up and get dress. I'm going to make breakfast."

"But Danna, I want to sleep more~!" I pouted and covered my face with the pillow.

"Get up or I'll send Sandaime to remove the covers." He threatens with a friendly smirk.

I grumbled. "I hate you, un!"

"That's not what you said, last night.

My face heated up but I choose to ignore what Sasori said. I felt he sat back on the bed and leaned closer to my ear. He took a breath and I know he was smirking.

"Neh, remember the things you said last night~?" He purred. "What was it again? Faster~! Harder~! Ah~!" Sasori whispered in my ear making some fake moans.

My face heated more and I threw the pillow to his direction.

"Sasori Akasuna!... If you don't stop this instant I will not going to sleep with you again, un!" I pouted.

Sasori laughed. "Nah~! I was just teasing, babe." He kissed me in the lips and proceeds into the door. He opened it up but before he left he turned around.

"Get out of the bed or I'll tell, Sandaime."

In an instance, I stood up and make a run into my room. Yes, I have a room and currently I was in Sasori's room. My room is connected to his. He can go to my room anytime but he always give me the privacy I need.

My room had blue colored walls with my art painting hanging in. Two large windows which had a great view of the lawn. A bookshelf that had all my favorite books and a light that was covered up with wood carvings which if I open the light it would emitting butterflies.

Sasori made them for me if his away or just made my room less depressing. I had a cabinet stuff with clay and tools I need. It also had painting materials such as canvas, paint and brushes I could use when I am struck with inspirations.

I got into the bathroom and do my business.

Sasori's mansion is not really that big as the other mansions I saw in this place. You see, Sunakagure is basically near the dessert and people here are rich as shit.

Anyways, Sasori's house as I said is a mansion but not as in it have a large as ballroom. The house just consist of 2 master bedrooms, 3 guest room, 3 bathrooms, 1 living room and a kitchen it also has this big lawn outside that is filled with different kinds of roses and trees. The place is basically very spacious.

His house is truly majestic if you ask me, but Sasori wanted to keep things simple. We only had two servants which basically our butler. Sandaime and Hiruko was with Sasori since he was young and he left the mansion to their care when he moved into the city where I was lived.

Then again. Why would Sasori leave this kind of life, he already had?

Sasori lost his parents when he was five and his grandmother took care of him but she also died when he was young and left care with the two butler who actually cared for him.

This is was real Sasori. Is he?

I was cut off from my train of thoughts with a knock in the door.

"Lady Deidara, Master Sasori wanted to know if you are already prepared for school." Sandaime said.

Sandaime was Sasori's personal butler with Hiruko but since I was living with him, Sasori tasked Sandaime as my own butler. Which I really hate. I hate Sandaime.

"Sandaime! Stop calling me Lady Deidara." I shouted.

I could hear a chuckle in the other side of the door.

"Apologize, Deidara but Masters orders."

I mentally slap myself.

"Deidara, your clothes are ready and Master Sasori expect you to be in the dining room within 10 minutes..." Sandaime instructed. "Master hates waiting."

I sighed. "Right, un."

I took the robe and put it on. I walked out of the bathroom and Sandaime already left.

Ma, I hate that guy. Besides, he also hated to wait like his master but he wanted me to do stuff 'a lady' should do like wearing dress and crap. I could remember when I first move in here. He insisted me to wear a Lolita dress.

I shuddered in my thoughts. I looked at my bed and there my clothes laid.

A long sleeves, a black winter coat, skinny pants and black winter boots. It's already winter in Sunakagure and the temperature is cold as crap. Snow will come any time now.

I got into my clothes and proceed in the dining room.

"Master Sasori, this is my job and I must cook your breakfast!" Hiruko said as he tried to take away the pan.

"No, Deidara loves my cooking so I'm doing the job or I'll fire you!" Sasori replied as he toss the eggs into the plate. Hiruko raised his hand as act of surrender.

I chuckled.

Sasori finally noticed me, watching them. He was clearly embarrass but keep it hidden by a smirk.

'What took you so long, _brat?_"

"Give me some slack, Danna." I sat on the chair and rested my head in my arms which were in the table. "I'm still sleepy, un~! "

"I told you to sleep early." Sasori said as he kissed my cheeks as I pouted.

"But Danna, un~!"

Before Sasori could reply. Sandaime arrived with a tea set on his arms, served it and he stood beside me. Since he was my butler he need to do his duties, I still couldn't help to get awkward about the butler thing.

Sasori sat beside me and Hiruko filled his cup with a jasmine tea.

"Oh, Lady Deidara..." Sandaime said but before he could say another word, I glared at him. He coughed and spoke again.

"I mean, Deidara..." Before he could say anything else again, Sasori glared at him. maybe because he sense the lack of respect from Sandaime.

"I-I mean...Deidara-san." Our glares softened and I continued to eat my breakfast. The breakfast was quick and silent but it was the usual.

Sasori and I actually go to school. Sunakagure had the most rich and talented students in the whole state. They produce detectives, president and many more. We got out of the house and proceed on walking to school.

School was a walking distance and we didn't need a car.

"Faster, brat. You know I hate making people wait." Sasori commanded.

'I know, I know, Danna." I replied. "Just a sec."

I took my art materials and walked besides Sasori. We waved our goodbye's to our butlers as we got out of the mansion.

We arrived on our usual spot and there we found two familiar person.

"You're late." The short haired blonde said.

"Mello, they just arrived in time." The browned haired boy with goggles that conceals his eyes said.

"You should at least try to buy a watch, Mello." A short white haired albino said, playing with a gundam toy. "Or be patient."

"Shut up, Matt." Mello glared at Matt and Near. "Fuck off, Near."

Matt just shrugged it off as he proceeds to continue his game and same as Near.

Mello was also a blonde as I am but her hair was shorter. She also had the same blue eyes but hers was much darker. She has a large scar in the left side of her cheeks because of a fire when she was young. Mello had obsession with leather as she wears one top to bottom with a large leather coat with white fur in the hood and she loves to eat chocolate because she said it help her think.

The both of us never get along with each other but Sasori gets along with her. _Except,_ if it was something we both agree about which was bombs.

Both of us are pyromaniacs.

Matt was Mello's boyfriend. He had brown colored hair except it was in a dark shade and neatly combed. (Probably Mello fixed his hair) His eyes were actually green but it was concealed with a orange goggles. He usually wears a red and black striped long sleeves top and blue pants. His hands were covered with black leather gloves and he wears black boots. Since it was winter, Matt wears his favorite cream colored sleeveless vest with a fur trim.

Matt loves video games and often seen with his PSP or laptop. He is a computer genius but when it comes to people, Matt is really shy. Matt and I get along very well since he was my gamer buddy and we played a lot of games at the house for the past two years.

He also had a un-lit cigarette on his lips while playing Devil May cry on his PSP. He slightly hissed as Dante was about to fight Vergil in the end.

Near probably the shortest among of us. He had white curly hair with gray dead eyes. He wore a white long sleeves and a jeans. He also had a white fur coat covering his body. Near likes to play with his toys even he was already old. His reasons were the same as Mello, it help him to think.

The three of them lived in the orphanage called Wammy's house and they are pretty used to each other's personality since they are together for all the time.

"That was some greeting." Sasori blurted, making Mello glare at him. But she chose to brush Sasori off and took a bite on her chocolate bar. She turned her attention to me and somehow smirked.

"Did you finish it in time?" She asked.

"Of course, un." I smirked. I handed her a bag of explosive clay.

"Nice." Both of us, smiled.

"_Michael."_

_"Deidara." _

The two boyfriends glared on our direction as we nervously smiled back.

"You two should stop being a pyromaniac and start to study harder." Another voice said.

We turned our backs and found another pair that arrived.

"It doesn't work that way, Light-kun." The raven haired girl said.

"L, I know that but the five of them should study harder if they want to surpass us." Light said.

L was the raven haired girl with a very slim body but she was tall than anyone of us but Light was slight taller than her. She had dark rings under her pale skin because she rarely sleeps. She was wearing a blue jean trousers and white long sleeves. L didn't like wearing shoes or socks but since winter was coming, she had to wear a thick black coat and black boots which she really hate.

L was a very intelligent person and Mello with Near look up to her. L didn't like studying and often stares at the people while eating something sweet.

Light Yagami has a secret crush on L, even though he didn't show his affection often. Light had a pair of brown eyes and brown hair like Matt but it was darker shade. He was wearing a brown coat with a white long sleeves underneath. He is considered to be quite handsome but he wasn't my type.

"Both of you are late." Sasori glared at L and Light.

Light rolled his eyes. "Watari took his time to pack L some sweets."

Watari was L's butler. Same as us, Light and L are also rich and famous. All of them, are going study as a detective degree in the college after this year with Near, Mello and Matt. Matt sometimes planned to become a game developer but usually he just wanted to be with Mello.

"Figures." Sasori sighed.

We were already seniors and the school haven't decided who is going to be the valedictorian.

As we started to walk, the snow started to pour as L sighed. She hated winter which same goes to Near because both of them hated to wear heavy clothes.

We were already seniors and the school haven't decided who is going to be the valedictorian. Our school tried to rank all of us but they had a hard time doing so.

Light and L are fighting for the top spot.

Sasori, Near and Mello are fighting for the second spot even though Near could easily get to the first spot but as a respect for his mentor L, he didn't try to do it.

Matt and I are just in the third spot and not really minding about the fuss in the two spots.

How did I and Sasori able to compete with this badass geniuses?

They apparently suck at art.

When it comes to other subjects, we could barely compete but in arts?

Sasori and I are fighting to the top.

Eternal will always lose to Fleeting.

"Winter is a bitch sometimes." Mellow stated, taking a bite of her chocolate.

"Don't really get so down about that, Mello." I flashed a mischievous smile which stated we were doing something naughty. The detective team weren't really bad as they are even how weird they are. They are good friends, you could trust unlike the others who would use you to get into the top and ragged you back to the bottom. This was Sunakagure Academy. The battle of the fittest but I changed thru time. I can compete with Sasori.

I hated rich kids before but since I met the Detective team, we actually get along.

We arrived in our school and into the lockers. We often get stares from people since we were an odd group. A man who is obsess with puppets, a girl who is obsess with bombs, a man who is obsess with games, a girl who loves to point people with guns, a man who play with children toys and a girl who loves to eat sweets and never get fat. Lucky bastard.

Only Light was the 'normal one' in the group.

"What's the first subject?" I asked Sasori, who just slammed his locker close.

"Art." He smiled as I smiled back.

The other's groan.

"Man, I hate Art." Matt who was actually paying attention.

"Can't we just skip Art?" Mello suggested as Matt nodded.

"You can't and you won't." Light said as his eyes narrowed darkly into the couple. "No one is going to skip classes."

"As long as I can eat/play my sweets/toys..." Both Near and L said , in unison. "I'll attend art."

Man, they do suck and hate art.

I chuckled. "Hm, Just admit that art is always fleeting experience, un~!"

Sasori chuckled back but darkly. "It's always Eternal, brat."

"Transient beauty, Danna."

"Lasting beauty, Brat."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Flee-"

"Not this again!" Mello whined. "Let's go already!"

Mello dragged Matt into the art room as we followed still arguing about art. All of us has taken the seats in the back row and waited for the class.

The teacher arrived with someone.

"Everyone meet the new student."

I gaped.

Literally.

Matt stopped playing with his PSP and actually looked what was the fuss about.

Mello stared and stared. She was clearing getting jealous.

Near stopped playing with his toys.

Light stopped writing.

Even L stopped eating her sweets.

Sasori.

Well, Sasori eyes widened and his mouth gaped for a bit.

"Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha."

**Fuck you, College**

**Fuck you, Midterms**

**Fuck you, Traditional Animation**

**Fuck you, 3D animation.**

**Fuck. My hand hurts**

**Sorry, I updated quite late since it was the exams and crap.**

**POV is going to change soon...**

**OKAY!**

**I included The deathnote characters for fun and just to fill the chapter's gaps. But damn, I love Matt. :3 My cute little gamer.**

**Author UPDATES **

**I got a new story called ****'Infected.'**

**It's a Zombie themed story and the main stars are SasuNaru and SasoDei. **

_**Next on 22 Degrees halo.**_

_**"How could you do this to me?!" Deidara shouted as he slapped Sasori across the face. "I calling the wedding off." She took of the ring and throw it on Sasori's face.**_

**Reviews Are Love. At least make it to five reviews so I can update faster. **


End file.
